La intrusa que ocasionó un desastre
by YouAndMe4ever
Summary: Ella estaba viendo a otro. Él no veía a nadie. Ella pensaba saberlo todo. Él dejó de saberlo todo cuando realmente la conoció. Rukawa nunca escapaba, pero no sabía que sólo Ayako lo podía dejar ir. RukawaxAyako. Por favor, R&R!
1. Aquella que siempre veía

**No soy la dueña de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría **

**La intrusa que ocasionó un desastre **

**Capítulo Uno: Aquella que siempre veía y aquél que lo veía todo **

Rukawa se miró al espejo cuando un solitario rayo de sol se filtraba por la ventana del baño. Parpadeó varias veces, mientras sus ojos aún no se adaptaban a la luz de aquella mañana de viernes. De manera automática, su mano alargada alcanzó la llave del grifo de la ducha, mientras con la otra se desprendía de la camiseta raída con la que solía dormir. Luego de unos segundos, cerró los ojos mientras el flujo de agua se deslizaba desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. Sus pensamientos, usualmente lentos a esa hora de la mañana, estaban sorprendentemente alerta a cualquier sonido que se filtrara por el resto de las habitaciones de su casa. Tanto así, que hizo que alzara una ceja bajo el agua con incredulidad.

Aquella mañana, pensó, era como cualquier otra. Se levantaba exageradamente temprano, producto de aquella obsesión que tenía con entrenar en cada minuto libre que tuviera dentro del día. Se vistió con lentitud, mientras observaba el uniforme de su equipo de secundaria, el cual estaba colgado en su pared a modo de recuerdo. Aún no tenía muy claro por qué había decidido conservarlo como un recordatorio de sus inicios en el basketball. Sin embargo, sí podía darse cuenta de lo increíble que resultaba el hecho de que prácticamente nada más lograra entusiasmarlo más que el ver un balón y el estar en una cancha. Comprendía que la mayoría de las personas tenían un objetivo en la vida, pero no necesariamente dedicaran cada segundo de libertad a ello. Por ejemplo, no recordaba la última vez que había decidido hacer algo distinto a jugar basketball un fin de semana. De hecho… ¿Alguna vez había hecho algo que no fuera jugar? ¿Había ido al cine en compañía de alguien, había salido una noche de sábado, había conversado con alguien fuera de la cancha?

Cerró la puerta de su casa lo más silenciosamente que pudo, ya que sus padres aún dormían. Caminó calle abajo, sosteniendo con una mano el maletín en el que llevaba sus escasos apuntes de clases, mientras que con la otra llevaba el bolso con el uniforme de la escuela. Frunció el ceño, recordando que aquella tarde debía ir a buscar su bicicleta, una vez más destrozada por el hecho de haberse quedado dormido mientras la conducía, con el triste final de haberla chocado contra un poste de luz. Le molestaba en exceso tener que caminar, ya que estaba mucho más acostumbrado a acortar la distancia entre la escuela y la pequeña cancha de la playa en la que solía entrenar por las mañanas, de manera tal que podía quedarse hasta un poco más tarde. Sin embargo, producto del pequeño "incidente" con el poste de luz, tendría que entrenar hasta temprano, puesto que no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde a la escuela una vez más. Estaba a dos atrasos de ser suspendido por dos días. Y sus padres le habían dado la advertencia de que no podría haber una segunda vez, puesto que ya habían asociado sus atrasos con el basketball, y peor aún, ya sospechaban que la caída de sus calificaciones tenía el mismo nombre.

Se detuvo cuando se encontró frente a la cancha de basketball. La luz de la mañana y la brisa marina lograron que sus ojos se encendieran con aquella súbita emoción que experimentaba cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad de jugar. Comprobando que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, comenzó a botear el balón, como siempre. De repente, varios oponentes imaginarios aparecieron frente a él, por lo que tomó el desafío como algo personal el aplicar todas sus nuevas técnicas para la próxima vez que se encontrara con ellos. Primero, logró burlar la defensa del inmenso Jun Uozumi que estaba frente a él, mientras luego avanzaba hasta encontrarse con la pequeña, pero ágil figura de Kenji Fujima. Logró pasar por el lado de ambos, mientras sus pies se despegaban del piso para destrozar el tablero con una imponente clavada. Sin embargo, ensanchó sus ojos cuando una mano imaginaria se alzó frente a él, lista para bloquear su intento de tiro. Se tambaleó un poco, mientras rechinaba los dientes con furia. Su mano se estrelló contra el aro, anotando aquella canasta con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, en el segundo en que volvió a erguirse sobre el suelo de la cancha, entrecerró la mirada con enojo.

Demonios, pensó. Por supuesto que su cerebro le había traído como recordatorio aquella derrota, como una mordida a su arrogancia. Cada vez que intentaba recordarse a sí mismo que tenía las mejores posibilidades de convertirse en el mejor jugador de todo Japón, el bloqueo por parte de aquel oponente que desafiaba todos sus proyectos aparecía como de la nada. Y lo peor era que estaba consciente de su propio orgullo herido cada vez que veía la victoria cerca de él. Él era un excelente jugador, pero le molestaba la idea de que tan cerca de donde él se encontraba pudiera haber uno mejor que él. El mero recuerdo de su alta figura, de su mirada insolente, de su sonrisa confiada mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su puntiagudo cabello, le producía náuseas de pura repugnancia. Sin embargo, pensó, todavía aquello no era importante. Sabía que muy pronto encontraría la oportunidad de enfrentarse a él nuevamente, pero esta vez las cosas serían distintas. Estaba seguro de que la próxima vez…él sería quien mordiera el polvo de la derrota.

Dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde, Rukawa caminó rápidamente hacia la escuela, ya vestido con su uniforme habitual. Continuaba pensando en las distintas maneras en las que podía mejorar cada vez que entrenara, mientras recorría los pasillos del edificio principal, que lentamente comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes. Estaba acostumbrado a la forma en la que varias muchachas lo miraban cada vez que pasaba al lado de ellas, pero ello no impedía su evidente molestia. Era increíble que no pudieran darse cuenta de que verdad no le interesaba cuánto lo observaran, cuánto rieran o hablaran más alto para captar su atención. ¿Por qué todas esas muchachas no notaban la forma displicente en la que las ignoraba? ¿Por qué siempre lograba intimidar a la mayoría de las personas que lo veían en la calle, pero no a estas molestosas muchachas?

Se detuvo frente a su casillero, y mientras lo abría, notó que su dosis diaria de enojo se incrementaba con la marea de sobre y papeles varios que cayeron a sus pies en el mismo segundo en que logró abrir la puerta de metal. Suspiró, frustrado, mientras recogía los millones de sobres de distintos colores e impregnados de distintos perfumes, que seguramente contenían las cartas de amor más empalagosas y absurdas de la historia. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué precisamente _a él_ debían llegarle todas esas estúpidas declaraciones de amor por parte de muchachas que ni siquiera lo conocían? ¿Es que no notaban que _realmente_ no le interesaba?

Mientras comenzaba a lanzar con lento enojo todas las cartas y papeles al bote de basura que estaba a su lado, recordó lo que estaba pensando aquella mañana: Era cierto, ya no recordaba la última vez que había hecho algo distinto a jugar basketball en su tiempo libre. Pero era precisamente por eso…porque nada ni nadie lo entusiasmaba aparte de aquel deporte.

"¿Tienes idea de cuántas chicas me pagarían por poner todas esas cartas en tu casillero otra vez?"

Reconociendo ese tono agradable de voz, se volteó hacia su fuente: Parada frente a él, con las manos en las caderas, sobre su falda del uniforme, se encontraba ella. Podría jurar que ella era la única muchacha con la que había cruzado más de diez palabras seguidas por un período de casi cuatro años, contando aquél en la preparatoria y los otros tres de la secundaria. Observó con atención la expresión divertida que bailaba en sus ojos azules, junto con la suspicaz y a la vez amistosa sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro claro. Le guiñó un ojo, mientras jugueteaba con largo rizo castaño que se escapaba por el lado de su oreja.

Rukawa nunca había logrado comprender por qué casi siempre sentía el impulso de esbozar algo similar a una sonrisa cada vez que ella se dirigía a él. De alguna u otra forma, aquella muchacha era una especie de oasis en el medio de su apatía habitual. Él, que jamás se fijaba en nadie de manera particular, siempre se sorprendía de la manera en que la forma de ser de la joven lograba que su atención cambiara de rumbo, ya que ciertamente, nunca había conocido a alguien similar.

Como respuesta automática, al escuchar el comentario de la joven, Rukawa sólo se encogió de hombros, mientras continuaba lanzando las cartas al basurero. Escuchó la risa jovial de la muchacha, quien rápidamente se ubicó a su lado y le arrebató uno de los sobres que estaba a punto de botar.

"Para mi queridísimo Rukawa" – dijo, alzando las cejas – "Ugh" – murmuró, lanzándola al basurero ella misma – "¿Quién rayos podría llamarte a ti "_Queridísimo_"?" – Sonrió una vez más mientras posaba sus ojos en el rostro del muchacho – "Porque creo que, con la honrosa excepción de tus padres, dudo que alguien pueda quererte mucho a ti"

Rukawa entrecerró la mirada, simulando sentirse ofendido por el comentario, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se alzaran levemente, lo cual provocó que la muchacha lo apuntara con el dedo.

"¡Ajá!" – exclamó, triunfante – "¡Por Dios, que alguien llame una ambulancia! ¡Si este chico sonríe es porque está gravemente enfermo!" – sin dejar de sonreír, se alzó de puntillas sobre sus pies y tocó la frente del muchacho – "¡Oh, Dios, está ardiendo en fiebre!"

Luego, sin dejar de sonreír, la muchacha consideró que ya era suficiente lo que se había reído a costas del joven.

"Deberías sonreír más, ¿lo sabías?" – dijo ella, caminando hacia su salón – "Y si te lo ordena tu entrenadora, deberías obedecer" – luego, ya lejos en el pasillo, le gritó por encima del hombro – "¡Te veré en la práctica, Rukawa!"

El muchacho, consciente de que ella ya no podía escucharlo, murmuró una respuesta afirmativa. Se sentó en su pupitre habitual, y mientras sacaba su cuaderno, trató de recordar el nombre de pila de la muchacha. ¿Cómo podía verla todos los días en el entrenamiento, y también durante la secundaria, y no recordar su nombre? Sacudió la cabeza, mientras le restaba importancia a todo el asunto, porque después de todo…ella le agradaba, era una joven simpática, pero…nada más que eso.

De repente, como si su cerebro hubiera estado trabajando en el asunto a sus espaldas, levantó la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces.

"_Ayako" – _pensó – _"Su nombre es Ayako"_

_

* * *

_

Ayako ignoró la mirada brillante que le dedicaba Miyagi en el segundo en que cruzó la puerta del gimnasio. Suspiró, sonriendo levemente, mientras recordaba cada vez que el joven había intentado acercarse a ella de manera casual desde que lo había conocido, y sonrió aún más mientras pensaba en que él debía ser particularmente ingenuo si es que creía que ella no se había dado cuenta de sus otras intenciones. Ciertamente, le gustaba la compañía del muchacho, no podía decir que no fuera un buen amigo, pero sabía perfectamente que no ella no lo miraba de la misma forma. Y aunque a veces contemplaba con ternura las muchas atenciones que tenía con ella, la mayoría de ellas rezaba mentalmente para que la dejara en paz. Ella no era de la clase de muchachas que le gustara ir dejando corazones rotos por ahí, así que intentaba de todas las maneras posibles darle a entender que no funcionaría de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, acorde a la tenacidad que lo caracterizaba, el muchacho no se daba por aludido.

Comenzó a supervisar como siempre los movimientos de los muchachos del equipo, mientras ponía especial atención en la pelea inminente entre Sakuragi y Rukawa. Frunció el ceño, un tanto molesta, y se disponía a separar a los dos, cuando el sonido de una canción la detuvo. Hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, en busca del objeto que vibraba y sonaba al mismo tiempo, y sólo después de un segundo en que vio la pantalla, sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. Se mordió el labio inferior, insegura, ya que no tenía claro si es que debía contestar ahí mismo la llamada o no. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la tapa del teléfono y lo acercó a su oído, el sólo sonido de su voz logró que las dudas se disiparan y que una sonrisa tomara su lugar.

"_¿Interrumpo algo?" – _la voz atractiva y seductora del otro lado de la línea hizo que su sonrisa se extendiera aún más

"Tú siempre interrumpes" – dijo Ayako, comprobando que nadie estuviera mirándola – "Así que dime de una vez qué quieres"

"_Bueno, aparte de querer escuchar tu voz…quería saber a qué hora paso por ti"_

"Pero…¿no íbamos a vernos en el café a las nueve?"

"_Sí, pero me imaginé que sería más agradable si es que te esperara afuera de la escuela. Además, quiero ver la cara de tus compañeros cuando sepan que estás saliendo con el enemigo" _

"Cállate ya" – exclamó ella, riendo – "Y te recuerdo que eres el enemigo, pero que no estamos saliendo"

"_¿Tres citas y no estamos saliendo? Pero qué difícil eres…en fin, niégalo cuanto quieras, pero muy en el fondo, sabes que te mueres por decirle a todos con quién SALES. Ahora ve a supervisar a tu equipo, te estaré esperando afuera más tarde"_

Sin una palabra más, cerró la tapa del teléfono, sacudiendo la cabeza. Observó que la pelea ya la había disuelto Miyagi, obviamente, con la intención de que ella no continuara pasando rabias con esos dos. Sin embargo, exhaló frustrada cuando el muchacho le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo.

Dios, esa tarde iba a ser complicada. No sólo él estaría esperándola afuera…sino que _él _estaría esperándola afuera. Aunque fuera una misma persona, había que separarla en dos. Para Miyagi, no sólo sería el desgraciado que estaba saliendo con la muchacha de la que él estaba enamorado, sino que era el desgraciado de otro equipo, al que todos los muchachos detestaban con todo su ser.

Sin embargo, mientras repasaba los rostros de los miembros del equipo con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más que probablemente detestaba más al muchacho en cuestión. Sus ojos deambularon por la figura de Rukawa, quien en esos momentos, ágilmente, bloqueaba una de las jugadas de Mitsui. Sonrió levemente, ya que aquel muchacho siempre había inspirado una serie de emociones desconocidas para ella: El joven era increíblemente retraído, no conversaba con nadie y peleaba con todos demasiado a menudo. Sin embargo, cuando ella intentaba hacerlo reír con su odiosa actitud, la sorprendía la paciencia que demostraba, algo que era totalmente inusual. Nunca había intentado hacerla callar, jamás se había quejado cada vez que lo golpeaba con su abanico de papel, y soportaba todos y cada uno de sus gritos con expresión silenciosa y ojos atentos. Y además, había notado su evidente desprecio por las demostraciones de admiración por parte de todas las jovencitas que lo acosaban en la escuela, pero nunca había percibido ninguna mala respuesta, ninguna evasiva ni menos desprecio hacia ella, que a veces se dedicaba a molestarlo por su manera de ser con el sólo objeto de hacerlo enojar. Y aún así, el muchacho sólo suspiraba e incluso, como aquella mañana, a veces sonreía (o algo muy parecido a una sonrisa), demostrando una tolerancia y paciencia que no había visto jamás en otra persona.

Ayako sonrió con ternura, mientras contemplaba la figura tranquila de Rukawa mientras Mitsui y Miyagi contenían el enorme cuerpo de Sakuragi, quien estaba luchando por liberarse de ellos para lanzarse sobre él y molerlo a golpes. Sin lugar a dudas, muy en el fondo…estaba convencida de que era un buen muchacho.

Ahora bien…MUY en el fondo.

* * *

Rukawa esperó a que los demás dejaran el gimnasio, mientras recogía su bolso del piso y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. Nunca le había agradado que lo acompañaran, incluso si es que no decían nada. Era impresionante que los demás aún no notaran la evidente indiferencia con la que observaba a todos.

Era increíble, la verdad, que la gente…aún no se diera cuenta de que a él no le gustaba la gente.

Caminó con lentitud por las canchas vacías de la escuela, mientras el último rayo de sol comenzaba a esconderse entre medio de las nubes. Comenzó a repasar mentalmente las jugadas que había visto en sus compañeros hoy, tratando de encontrar alguna que pudiera modificar para adaptarla a su manera de jugar. Sin embargo, cuando el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, una imagen captó su atención: En el medio de la oscuridad que empezaba a desaparecer por las luces de los faroles que ya comenzaban a encenderse, Rukawa vio dos figuras que conversaban animadamente, mientras sostenían sus manos. Una de ellas logró que sus ojos se entrecerraran de pura furia, provocando aquellas sensaciones de asco y repugnancia que su sólo recuerdo generaban, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido. La altura de su figura le recordó que no podía estar equivocado: Era él, su enemigo completamente declarado, el primero en su lista de rivales. Pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que _ella_ se encontrara junto a él. ¿Desde cuándo ellos dos eran tan amigos? O en realidad, la pregunta correcta era ¿Desde cuándo ellos eran más que amigos?

La verdad, es que jamás se lo habría imaginado. Y otra verdad era que jamás se lo habría esperado de _ella._

Caminó lentamente calle abajo, ignorando intencionalmente a los dos jóvenes. No pretendía acercarse a ellos ni tampoco que notaran su presencia en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, era un tanto ingenuo de su parte pensar que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta de que alguien que superaba el metro ochenta y cinco caminaba frente a ellos.

A pesar de su intento de pasar desapercibido, no pudo evitar captar la mirada sorprendida, y a la vez asustada, de la muchacha. Evidentemente, ella esperaba no ser vista por ningún conocido en presencia de aquel desagradable sujeto, por razones que no escapaban a su comprensión: Aunque sabía que no era su asunto, ni tampoco de ellos, podía entender que los demás miembros del equipo pensarían que ella se encontraba unida a alguien que ellos detestaban más allá de la simple rivalidad entre equipos, más allá de la cancha. Y por lo menos respecto a él mismo, la muchacha había llegado a la conclusión acertada: Sí, realmente, Rukawa lo detestaba.

"¡Pero qué es esto!" – exclamó, con su voz petulante – "¿Te vas sin saludar ni despedirte de mí o de tu entrenadora, novato?"

Rukawa rechinó los dientes, sintiendo una furia perfectamente conocida recorrer todo su cuerpo, con el sólo sonido de arrogancia que percibió en la voz del joven. Se volteó lentamente, mientras entrecerraba la mirada y la fijaba en su rostro suspicaz, que en esos momentos tenía una expresión que mezclaba la diversión con el desafío. Sin embargo, bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con otro par de ojos que lo observaban atentamente, con evidente nerviosismo ante la tensión que había caído en el ambiente.

No entendió, sin embargo, por qué una suerte de comprensión se apoderó de él. Algo en la mirada de la joven logró que evadiera sus planes de desafiar a su acompañante, pero no de la manera en que él lo esperaba: Sabía, desde hacía mucho, que si volviese a encontrarse con aquel muchacho, tendría problemas para controlar su ira si es que él desplegaba nuevamente aquella actitud, lo cual, como siempre, llevaría a una pelea, pero fuera de la cancha. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, cuando tenía unas ganas casi incontrolables de golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia por el sólo hecho de estar ahí, decidió no hacerlo. ¿Por qué? No sabía, pero sabía por qué _no_.

Desviando la mirada levemente del rostro de la joven, Rukawa, antes de voltearse, simplemente murmuró:

"Buenas noches, Ayako"

Continuará…


	2. Una mariposa en el cuello

**La intrusa que ocasionó un desastre**

**Capítulo Dos: Una mariposa en el cuello**

Ayako llegó a su casa, tarde, y a pesar de que había pasado un buen momento con él, no entendía muy bien por qué se sentía tan confundida. ¿Por qué cada vez que estaba llegando al punto de la cercanía con alguien, más allá de un par de citas, comenzaban las dudas a acecharla? Sabía que no tenía razones para sentirse así. Sin embargo, sí sabía que su mente comenzaba, inconscientemente, a enviarle advertencias acerca de lo que podría ocurrir: La habían herido en el pasado, así que bien podría ocurrirle de nuevo. No había, por el momento, motivos que le indicaran que no debía confiar en él. Pero…tampoco había razones para confiar totalmente en él tampoco.

Frunció el ceño, molesta, mientras comenzaba a desprenderse de su chaqueta, ya en su habitación. Él era, al parecer, un buen muchacho, no como con los que solía salir antes. No lograba ver que tuviera malas intenciones con ella, no parecía ser uno más de aquellos que aparentaban, con el sólo objeto de hacer daño a sus espaldas. Sonrió cuando sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña flor que le había regalado.

No, claro que no tenía malas intenciones. Porque si así fuera, ¿por qué se molestaría en seguir llamándola, a pesar de las numerosas veces que lo había rechazado en un principio? Sabía que a él no le gustaba perder, pero no sabía si es que aquella actitud la aplicaba a sus relaciones con las muchachas.

Aquello le recordó la escena de aquel día, justo cuando él había llegado a su escuela para que se fueran juntos: ¿Por qué demonios Rukawa y él insistían en mantener esa desagradable rivalidad aún cuando no había un balón de basketball entre ellos? Entendía que los egos y los orgullos de ambos estaban involucrados, pero ¿era realmente necesario? ¿Esa actitud de petulancia que se veía en el aire cada vez que se encontraban juntos en el mismo espacio era realmente necesaria, sólo para demostrar que no soportaban la idea de que uno pudiera ser mejor que el otro? Sacudió la cabeza, rindiéndose ante la idea de que jamás lograría entender el funcionamiento de la mente de los hombres. Porque ambos eran similares, querían las mismas cosas: Ambos querían llegar a ser los mejores jugadores de todo el país. Sin embargo, además de eso, no lograba ver ningún vínculo de conexión entre ellos.

Porque la verdad…es que no había nada que le perteneciera a Sendoh que Rukawa quisiera para él. No había nada que Sendoh tuviera en su vida personal que Rukawa quisiera tener…

…¿verdad?

* * *

Rukawa dejó caer el balón, completamente exhausto, luego de entrenar en la cancha de playa por casi dos horas después de que terminara la práctica habitual del equipo aquel sábado. El sudor se deslizaba desde su frente hacia el piso, puesto que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas con ambas manos. Respiraba agitadamente, en un intento de recobrar el aliento.

Tal vez era suficiente por un solo día. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, y la perspectiva de volver a su casa no era muy alentadora. Sabía que estaría esperándolo una montaña de deberes pendientes de aquella semana en la que no se había preocupado de tomar un solo apunte de clase o leer ni un solo libro. Suspiró, mientras se resignaba a pasar el resto de la tarde tratando de ser responsable como estudiante. No le gustaba, y ciertamente no era demasiado aplicado, pero sabía que necesitaba calificaciones que fueran, al menos, decentes para lograr perseguir sus objetivos fuera de las fronteras de Japón.

Tomó de su bolso una toalla que solía usar luego de las prácticas, cuando algo dentro de él captó su atención. Alzó una ceja, mientras una idea comenzaba a rondar por su cabeza. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacía? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no se tomaba el tiempo de hacer algo distinto con su tiempo libre, fuera del basketball? Decidió que en realidad, era hace mucho. Por lo tanto, tomó el bolso con determinación, mientras se ponía encima una chaqueta. Caminó lentamente por las calles, mientras la suave brisa del atardecer comenzaba a acariciar su rostro extremadamente blanco. De repente, se encontró con algo que le llamó lo atención lo suficiente para querer guardarlo: Sacó la cámara de fotos y se la colgó en el cuello. Luego, enfocó la pequeña hoja amarillenta que había caído sobre la acera desde un árbol. Estaba casi seguro de que era la última de aquel otoño que ya casi había desaparecido. Valía la pena recordarla.

Siempre había sido su pasatiempo, desde que era un niño, tomar fotografías de todo lo que veía. Desde pequeño sentía que las cosas desparecían con el tiempo, así que para él era necesario guardarlas mediante una fotografía. Tenía una colección de casi trescientas, pero extrañamente, sólo se trataba de objetos, jamás había tomado una fotografía de alguien. Simplemente, porque las personas, para él, nunca habían sido interesantes.

Caminó por casi una hora, tomando fotografías de todo aquello que le llamaba la atención: Hojas de otoño, pájaros de colores extraños, una pluma que se había caído de un árbol, una bicicleta antigua, un farol al interior de un pasaje y un par de zapatillas colgadas del alumbrado eléctrico.

De repente, se encontró sentado en la playa, contemplando las olas del mar, mientras el sol del atardecer lo golpeaba con suavidad en el rostro. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del calor primaveral que aún rodeaba aquella tarde. Escuchó el golpeteo de las olas contra la orilla, mientras suavemente sentía que un cansancio increíble comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos ante algo que le había llamado la atención anteriormente: Aquella playa le agradaba porque casi siempre estaba vacía. Ocasionalmente había alguien que iba al muelle para pescar, pero ello ocurría en raras oportunidades. Cuando llegó esa tarde, no había nadie, pero ahora sí.

Rukawa estaba sentado al borde de la playa, junto a unas rocas, por lo que sólo tenía una visión limitada de quien se encontraba al borde del muelle. Sin embargo, fue todo lo que le bastó: Con los pies meciéndose en el aire, sentada en la madera que tenía su base escondida en el mar, vio la figura de una muchacha. Podía ver sólo su espalda, cuya piel era de un tono levemente pálido, cubierta únicamente por una suave tela blanca, que parecía ser un vestido liviano. Sus manos descansaban al tope de la madera sobre la que se encontraba sentada, mientras inclinaba hacia atrás su cabeza, decorada por un cabello castaño recogido.

El muchacho estaba casi dispuesto a desviar la mirada, considerando que aquella presencia no significaba absolutamente nada, cuando algo en su figura captó su atención: Fue como si un golpe lo impactara de lleno en el pecho, ya que la sola imagen que en aquellos momentos comenzó a desarrollarse, logró que por un instante, se olvidara de su antigua idea de que nadie podría, jamás, llamar su atención. Casi como si fuera a propósito, una ola impactó con fuerza contra el muelle, levantando una cortina de agua, para luego dispersarse en numerosas gotas. El viento levantó con suavidad la tela del largo y liviano vestido de la muchacha, que danzaba a su alrededor, iluminado por los rayos del sol que lo atravesaron, al igual que a las pequeñas gotas de agua, que brillaron como pequeñas piedras. Sin embargo, todo ello habría parecido común si es que no hubiera sido por lo que estaba dibujado en la nuca de la muchacha: Como si fuese lo que faltaba para completar aquella hermosa imagen, Rukawa logró ver un tatuaje que decoraba la parte posterior del cuello de la joven, con la forma de una pequeña mariposa que mezclaba el rojo con el turquesa.

El muchacho se apresuró a tomar su cámara, y mientras enfocaba, rogaba porque la muchacha se quedara exactamente como estaba en esos momentos. Se sorprendió de la urgencia con la que sus propias manos se movían, desesperadas por no querer perderse ni un instante de aquello que estaba ocurriendo.

Y en ese momento, por primera vez en su vida, se encontró a sí mismo contemplando a quizás la única muchacha a la que había considerado hermosa.

* * *

Ayako caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, sin prestar demasiada atención a los sonidos que la envolvían, ya que la verdad era que su concentración se encontraba un tanto desviada hacia otro objetivo. Alzó la mirada silenciosa y disimuladamente hacia su rostro. Nunca le había gustado que él se diera cuenta de que le agradaba mirarlo más de la cuenta. Creía que él era lo suficientemente confiado y presumido como para agregar el hecho de que, posiblemente, él le gustara más de lo que daba a entender.

"Si crees que no me he dado cuenta de que estás mirándome otra vez, pierdes tu tiempo" – dijo él, con una sonrisa. Ayako desvió la mirada, mientras sus mejillas se encendían, lo que sólo provocó que la sonrisa de él se extendiera aún más – "Eres adorable cuando estás avergonzada"

"Oh, por supuesto que el siempre seguro de sí mismo y arrogante Akira Sendoh jamás se avergüenza de nada" – dijo ella, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo

"La verdad es que muy pocas veces he estado realmente avergonzado por algo" – admitió, encogiéndose de hombros – "Pero no entiendo por qué te sientes así sólo por mirarme"

"¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?" – preguntó Ayako, con una sonrisa – "¿O dejo que tu eterna curiosidad te mate de a poco?"

"¿Quieres que te diga por qué no entiendo?" – preguntó Sendoh, de vuelta – "Porque yo casi nunca me sonrojo. Creo que simplemente no puedo"

"Oh, gracias, eso lo aclara todo"

"Me refería a otra cosa" – dijo él, mirándola directamente – "No puedo sonrojarme…pero si pudiera, me gustaría que fuera gracias a ti. Y creo que no me daría vergüenza…¿Por qué avergonzarme de que no puedo dejar de mirarte?"

Ayako sonrió ante la complicada y a la vez tierna declaración de Sendoh. Sabía que habían estado viéndose por poco tiempo, pero al parecer, ninguno de los dos era capaz de evitar darse cuenta de aquello había aparecido entre los dos. Era cierto que eran diferentes, era verdad que no siempre coincidían y que solían discutir por pequeñeces a las que ambos intentaban restarles importancia, pero no podían negar que era igualmente cierto que ya no era común lo que cada uno provocaba en el otro. Ninguno quería, ni tampoco iba a ponerle un nombre…pero tampoco podían ignorarlo.

La muchacha sonrió levemente, mientras dejaba que Sendoh se inclinara suavemente para besar su frente. Caminaron juntos calle abajo, hasta encontrarse frente a la casa de la joven, quien esperó pacientemente a que el muchacho se decidiera a partir. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que la había acompañado hasta la puerta, luego de aquella incómoda cita, que sólo puede poseer aquella característica cuando es la primera. También vino a su memoria aquel momento final de su tercera cita, en el cual ambos se encontraban frente a esa misma puerta, en donde Sendoh, a pesar de las pocas esperanzas que Ayako no se cansaba de destrozar con sus evasivas, se había decidido a que no le importaran aquellas razones, y que sólo se dejaría llevar por lo que le decían sus instintos. De esa manera, había decidido a besarla en aquel mismo instante, a pesar de que la seguridad no estaba de su parte. Sin embargo, la respuesta de ella había logrado que una sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro durante el resto de la semana.

"De acuerdo, debo irme ahora" – dijo Sendoh, con cierta molestia plasmada en su voz – "Uozumi insiste en que debemos repasar las jugadas en un pizarrón en su casa todos los domingos"

"No sirve de mucho si es que no pueden jugar bien" – dijo Ayako, alzando una ceja con suficiencia – "Aunque apuesto que si continúan con los dibujos, podrían llegar a las finales en la competencia de pictionary, ¿no crees?"

"Dices eso como si tu equipo fuese mejor que el mío, preciosa" – dijo Sendoh, sonriendo con ironía – "Pero te recuerdo que sólo han tenido suerte"

"Dile eso a Rukawa y te destrozará" – rió la joven – "Porque si hemos tenido suerte, creo que tu entrenador no se habría esforzado tanto por reclutarlo para tu equipo"

"Eso habría sido terrible" – dijo Sendoh, asintiendo con la cabeza para darle la razón a la muchacha en aquel punto – "No me imagino estando en el mismo equipo que ese arrogante de Rukawa"

"Rukawa no es arrogante" – dijo Ayako, frunciendo el ceño repentinamente – "Al menos, no tanto como tú"

"¡Pero qué tenemos aquí…!" – exclamó Sendoh, riendo – "¿Desde cuándo lo defiendes tanto? Oh, ya entiendo…dime la verdad, Ayako, ¿Alguna vez fuiste una de sus admiradoras que ahora te molesta cada comentario que hacen sobre él?"

"¡Claro que no!" – exclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño aún más – "Lo digo porque lo conozco desde hace mucho más tiempo que tú, y en circunstancias que no involucran una cancha o un balón"

"¿Saliste con él?" – Ayako rió ante la mueca de asco que se dibujó en el rostro de Sendoh

"Por supuesto que no, Sendoh, ¿Quién demonios, en su sano juicio por supuesto, querría salir con Rukawa?"

"Ten cuidado, cariño" – murmuró Sendoh, en un tono similar al de una película de terror – "Podrías convertirte en una de aquellas chicas sin siquiera saberlo"

"Suenas como si se tratase de una maldición" – dijo Ayako, sonriendo – "Y creo que si soporté la maldición de salir contigo y sobrevivir, creo que Rukawa no debería ser tan malo. Todo esto en el supuesto de que yo sufriera una conmoción cerebral tan terrible, que haría que de alguna forma encontrara a Rukawa levemente atractivo"

Sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación ante los comentarios negativamente graciosos de la muchacha, Sendoh se acercó a ella y posó sus labios sobre los de la muchacha con suavidad. Ayako sonrió levemente, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con el puntudo cabello de Sendoh, olvidándose por unos momentos de las dudas que la acechaban en torno a su supuesta relación con el muchacho. Recordó que no tenía por qué asumir de entrada que aquel joven le provocaría algún sufrimiento. Recordó que no era necesario que analizara cada palabra que salía de su boca, en busca de algún posible significado oculto. Recordó que no era tan malo arriesgarse un poco, y considerar la posibilidad de que realmente esto que estaba sintiendo por él era, de hecho, real.

Lo que no sabía era que, de hecho, no era real.

Continuará…


	3. Apariciones

**No soy la dueña de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría **

**La intrusa que ocasionó un desastre**

**Capítulo Tres: Apariciones**

Rukawa se despertó temprano, muy temprano, aquella mañana de lunes. Saltó de su cama con una energía inusual, que no se comparaba con aquella que solía no acompañarlo durante las mañanas, en especial desde el momento en que debía separarse de las sábanas para ir a la escuela. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, mientras se deslizaba con rapidez por el pasillo que salía de su habitación, dirigiéndose a aquel cuarto que, dentro de la biblioteca de su padre, había destinado para su afición personal. Una vez en que entró en la biblioteca se dirigió al pequeño armario que era tan oscuro, que le servía perfectamente como el cuarto en el cual podía revelar sus fotografías. Tiró de la cadena que pendía de la bombilla, para que la luz lograra apoderarse de aquel reducido espacio.

Durante un momento, en cuanto aquellas fotografías se convirtieron en lo único en lo que sus ojos se posaban, sintió una especie de calma desconocida. Se acercó con lentitud, para después alargar una de sus blancas y delgadas manos hacia una de las fotografías, que tenía colgada de un alambre, hacia abajo, para que se secara mejor. Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos, observándola con atención, mientras a través de la imagen, esperaba transportarse hasta el momento en que la había tomado.

¿Quién era esa muchacha? Sólo había logrado captar aquel instante en el que el mar, el viento y aquel pequeño tatuaje se unieron hasta el punto en que él no pudo dejar de mirarla. Sólo había visto su espalda pálida y sus brazos alargados, pero había sido suficiente para que no pudiera dejar de pensar en su misteriosa figura. Había algo en la manera en la que formaba parte de aquel paisaje, había algo en la tranquilidad con la que disfrutaba de la forma en que la brisa marina la tocaba que había creado ese deseo de atrapar su imagen con su cámara.

Su mente comenzó a considerar las millones de formas que podía tener su rostro, sin detenerse ante lo increíble que resultaba que él estuviera ansioso por querer verlo. Nunca se había sentido atraído por ningún ser humano, jamás había considerado a nadie ni siquiera levemente interesante, pero por alguna razón desconocida, ahora se sentía arrastrado por la idea de que ese alguien interesante había aparecido de la nada, en el momento y lugar menos esperados.

Sacudió la cabeza, ante lo absurdo de la situación, mientras abandonaba el pequeño armario, hacia su habitación. Sólo cuando llegó a ella, y se acercaba al baño, descubrió que aún sostenía la foto en sus manos. Pensó en devolverse y dejarla con el resto, pero algo dentro de él hizo que se acercara a su escritorio, y la pusiera, levantada, sobre este. La contempló unos segundos más, para después voltearse e ir directamente a la ducha.

* * *

Ayako sonrió disimuladamente al ver el mensaje de texto que había llegado a su celular en medio de su primera clase de la mañana. Por supuesto, era de Sendoh: "_No tienes idea de lo raro que es esto: Me desperté pensando en ti, así que creo que es necesario que pase por ti esta tarde para que me expliques por qué"_

Dejó el celular de lado, permitiendo que una imperceptible sonrisa se escapara por entre sus labios. Sentía que estas eran las cosas que lograban que sus inseguridades quedaran de lado, que lentamente el lugar que creía que antes se encontraba vacío comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente. Sin embargo, las dudas continuaban persiguiéndola, sin darle ninguna clase de tregua. ¿Por qué cada vez que comenzaba a darse una segunda, una tercera, una quinta oportunidad incluso, aquel presentimiento sin explicación comenzaba a decirle que lo que hacía no era lo correcto? Parecía como si, de hecho, su propia mente fuera la que se dedicara a lanzarle advertencias acerca de lo que ocurriría después. Sin embargo, fue Ayako la que decidió que aquellas dudas estaban infundadas, que en realidad no tenía razones lo suficientemente fuertes para no creerle…aunque la verdad era que, aunque le costara admitirlo…a ella misma le resultaba difícil confiar en sus propias palabras.

Porque si bien era cierto que Sendoh no había sido nada menos que el muchacho más noble y adorable con ella hasta ese momento…no era menos cierto que su antiguo historial le daba razones VERDADERAS para dudar.

* * *

Sendoh caminó, distraído, por los pasillos de su escuela. Su mirada vagaba con lentitud por la multitud de rostros que se cruzaban frente a él, sin que necesariamente les prestara la atención adecuada. Sin embargo, si bien era cierto que la mayoría de las veces se sentía dominado por la apatía de las clases, también era cierto que últimamente había encontrado la perfecta manera para dejar sus pensamientos volar sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Fijó su mirada en el muchacho que lo acompañaba con lentitud, cuya mirada aburrida parecía dispersa en el medio del bullicio de los alumnos que se dirigían al descanso de aquella mañana. Sonrió ante la evidente normalidad de aquel comportamiento: Fukuda era de aquellos que detestaban llenar el silencio con palabras insulsas, ya fuera porque lo consideraba innecesario, o simplemente porque no tenía nada que decir. Sin embargo, su amistad y compañerismo les permitía entender que aquella conducta era perfectamente normal.

"Así que…" – dijo Fukuda, en un tono un tanto aburrido – "Estás saliendo con la entrenadora de Shohoku"

Sendoh alzó una ceja con perspicacia: Sabía que Fukuda era más perceptivo de lo que parecía, pero no era capaz de imaginarse una situación que le permitiera enterarse de su reciente relación con Ayako.

"Tengo que decirle a Hikoichi que deje de perseguirme" – dijo Sendoh, con una sonrisa que pretendía restarle importancia al asunto – "Tal vez debería conseguirle yo una novia a ese chico"

"No fue Hikoichi el que me dijo" – dijo Fukuda, mirándolo de reojo, como si quisiera evaluar su reacción – "Fue Leah"

Sendoh no pudo evitar que un pinchazo atravesara su pecho con una intensidad inesperada con el sólo sonido de aquel nombre. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, aún aquella simple palabra lograba que algo dentro de sí le indicara que no importaba exactamente el período que mediara entre la primera vez que había escuchado aquel nombre, y la última vez que él lo había pronunciado.

"No necesito decirte que, evidentemente, ella quería que supieras" – dijo Fukuda, aún mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo – "Ya sabes cómo es ella"

"Creo que aún lo sé" – dijo Sendoh, desviando la mirada – "Lo que no sé es lo que ella pretende"

"Lo mismo de siempre" – le respondió el muchacho, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por el rostro de Sendoh disimuladamente – "El problema es si tú vas a dejarla hacer lo mismo de siempre"

"No puedes estar hablando en serio" – dijo Sendoh, frunciendo el ceño – "Sabes perfectamente que todo se acabó entre ella y yo"

"Lo mismo dijiste la última vez" – murmuró Fukuda, alzando las cejas con lentitud – "Y la vez anterior. Y la anterior a la vez anterior"

"Y todas esas veces me enseñaron, por fin, la maldita lección que necesitaba aprender"

"Y eso también lo dijiste las últimas diez veces…"

"¿A qué quieres llegar con esta conversación, Fukuda?" – dijo Sendoh, abiertamente molesto con las insinuaciones de su amigo

"Yo no quiero llegar a nada" – dijo el muchacho, mirándolo directamente por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar. Sin embargo, la forma en que su mirada se dirigía le indicaba que las palabras siguientes serían el objeto de todo lo anterior – "Pero lo que sí quiero, simplemente, es no verte en pedazos una vez más"

Sendoh bajó la mirada ante la repentina muestra de preocupación por parte de su amigo. No estaba acostumbrado a que aquel muchacho expresara en voz alta que, en definitiva, estaba alerta respecto de los eventos de su vida. Sin embargo, aquello no era lo que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos en esos instantes.

La verdad era que todo se resumía a un solo nombre: Leah Stevenson, la estudiante de intercambio, natural de Estados Unidos, que había llegado a su escuela hacía más de un año. Y desde que había puesto un solo pie en la escuela, la vida de Sendoh se transformó en una montaña rusa definitivamente espantosa: Se habían conocido durante una clase de química, en la que ambos debieron trabajar juntos. Luego, habían comenzado a salir. Después de eso, habían decidido a dar un paso más, y realmente estar juntos como novios. Hasta ese entonces, todo había transcurrido de manera normal. Sin embargo, mientras Leah se había dedicado a mentir, Sendoh se había dedicado a estar enamorado de ella.

El muchacho ya había perdido la cuenta de los otros jóvenes con los que lo había engañado. Y a pesar de que Sendoh había decidido terminar su relación, el dolor que le produjo sólo logró que su vida entera girara en torno a ella. Había intentado salir con otras muchachas, pero de alguna manera u otra, siempre ella había vuelto a aparecer. Por lo tanto, Sendoh se había ganado, con el tiempo, una reputación de mujeriego y mentiroso terrible, puesto que, lo quisiera o no, nunca había logrado estar con una muchacha sin que Leah se interpusiera en el camino. Y ya que Sendoh jamás podía controlar la tentación cada vez que ella aparecía, las infidelidades, para él, eran cuestión de cada día.

Porque, aunque trataba de evitarlo…tenía que admitir que Leah siempre había tenido el mismo efecto que la gravedad sobre él.

Sin embargo, se dijo a sí mismo mientras continuaba caminando por el pasillo, la situación era diferente ahora: Ayako había aparecido, y tal como había notado desde el momento en que la conoció, aquella especie de energía que la rodeaba había logrado cautivarlo. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía por ella…pero aquello que sentía, no quería dejarlo ir por ningún motivo.

Ni siquiera por Leah.

* * *

Rukawa no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con el cuerpo de otra persona hasta que vio una pequeña figura caer al piso. Debido a que era tan alto, por lo general no veía al resto de las personas que caminaban a su alrededor, sumado al hecho de que en realidad no le interesaba mirar a nadie. Bajó la vista con lentitud, para encontrarse con un rostro familiar, que en esos momentos tenía el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y?" – preguntó ella, soltando un suspiro frustrado – "¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vas a tener la cortesía de ayudarme?"

Rukawa, con la eterna tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba cuando se encontraba fuera de la cancha, estiró su blanca mano para coger la suya. Ayako hizo rodar sus ojos ante la lentitud de los movimientos del muchacho, pero finalmente, tomó la mano frente a ella y se levantó del piso.

"De veras que tendrías que prestar más atención al caminar" – dijo ella, en un tono acusatorio – "No es como si fueras tan pequeño que no logras ver al resto"

Ayako, de manera natural, caminó junto a Rukawa por el pasillo, que ya estaba atestado de estudiantes que se dirigían a almorzar. El muchacho se resignó a su compañía, que ciertamente no le molestaba…pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Caminaba con la mirada perdida, inmerso en el silencio que rodeaba sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, no se había dado cuenta de que había acomodado su andar al de Ayako, de manera tal que no fuera a adelantarla. El joven bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la figura pensativa de la muchacha, quien también había decidido caminar junto a él en completo silencio.

Extrañamente, y sin su propio permiso, Rukawa se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Usualmente, y aunque le agradaba algo su entrenadora, él no solía conversar con ella. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención que ella no intentara llenar el silencio con su hablar constante. Si bien era cierto que él no era bueno para socializar, sí era bueno para observar. Y aunque esta actitud podía no significar nada en absoluto, no era el comportamiento al que estaba acostumbrado por parte de la muchacha.

Lo único que vino a su mente fue la figura del desagradable de Sendoh. Se preguntó si es que esta extraña conducta tenía algo que ver con él.

De repente, casi como si una mano invisible lo golpeara, profundizó en aquel último pensamiento: Esa expresión un tanto afligida…¿tenía algo que ver con Sendoh? La mirada pensativa de Ayako…¿era provocada por su culpa? Sabiendo que no era su asunto, y tratando de convencerse de que realmente la situación carecía de toda importancia, Rukawa se sorprendió ante la posición a la que llegó sin su propio consentimiento. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez aquella muchacha estaba sufriendo por algo que se relacionaba con el imbécil de Sendoh. No lo sorprendía en lo absoluto, ya que el muchacho tenía una especie de fama que era conocida por todos, incluso por quienes no se interesaban en lo absoluto por temas que no estaban relacionados con una cancha de basketball, como él, puesto que era casi imposible no escuchar los millares de comentarios que volaban por los salones de clases. Lo que lo sorprendía, en realidad, era que ella se prestara para tales situaciones. Desde que la había conocido, la había considerado una muchacha más seria de lo que aparentaba. Y no obstante, ahora estaba involucrada con un idiota que era todo menos serio. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Nunca se había detenido, realmente, a considerarlo, de hecho, no creía haberse dado cuenta de ello hasta ese instante pero…siempre había pensado que ella era mejor que esto.

Y en realidad…¿A él qué demonios le importaba?

Rukawa sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo que en realidad debía concentrarse en asuntos más importantes, y en gente más importante…en esos momentos no podía recordar ninguno, pero de todas maneras, seguramente todo lo anterior no tenía nada que ver con él. De hecho, recordó que en realidad, el mundo entero no tenía nada que ver con él.

"¿En dónde piensas almorzar?"

La voz de Ayako lo arrancó momentáneamente de sus pensamientos internos. Vio que ambos habían llegado al patio de la escuela, en donde la mayoría de los estudiantes se dispersaba para disfrutar del sol, de la brisa y del contacto con el césped. Rukawa se encogió de hombros, escuchando el suspiro resignado de Ayako como respuesta.

"Me agrada almorzar bajo el sauce del final" – Rukawa siguió con la mirada la dirección que apuntó Ayako con el dedo – "No sé si te gustaría acompañarme"

Rukawa miró con suspicacia la propuesta de la joven. Ciertamente, no estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de ningún compañero…o más bien, no estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de ningún ser humano durante sus ratos libres. Sin embargo, algo en la voz tranquila y serena de la muchacha hizo que pensara que no era tan mala idea. Después de todo, siempre podía volver a ser el descortés que siempre había sido e irse en cuanto no quisiera seguir allí. Nuevamente, se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, sintió una extraña sensación de alivio cuando escuchó la risa desenfada de Ayako, quien sólo sacudió la cabeza con resignación y caminó en dirección al sauce que le había indicado.

El muchacho caminó lentamente, mientras observaba el espacio alejado, pero tranquilo, al cual se dirigían. Estaba seguro de que nunca había puesto un pie en aquel sector de la escuela, lo cual lo extrañaba, puesto que en cuanto entró a Shohoku, se dedicó a buscar el lugar más aislado y silencioso en el cual nadie pudiera molestarlo. De hecho, durante todo ese año, no había bajado de la azotea del edificio si es que no era estrictamente necesario, o bien, para practicar con el resto del equipo.

Ayako se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol, mientras sacaba de su bolso un pequeño paquete. Rukawa, por su lado, se sentó un tanto alejado de la muchacha, pero a una distancia que no necesariamente implicaba desagrado ante su compañía. Contempló con atención que, en aquel lugar no se veía absolutamente nadie aparte de ellos dos. La brisa del principio de la tarde acarició su rostro, mientras elevaba su mirada y notaba que las largas y tristes hojas del sauce se mecían con lentitud y suavidad. Lamentó no haber traído su cámara, puesto que aquella escena podría haber formado parte de su colección.

"Es tranquilo este lugar, ¿verdad?"

Nuevamente, la voz de Ayako lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La muchacha se veía un tanto más relajada, ahora que estaba en donde, al parecer, quería estar. Rukawa asintió con lentitud, mientras volvía a desviar su mirada hacia el cielo.

"Siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero estar en silencio" – dijo Ayako – "O cuando de verdad no quiero compañía"

Rukawa frunció el ceño, sin entender el sentido de sus palabras: Si quería estar sola, ¿por qué le había pedido que la acompañara? Ayako lo miró y en sus ojos pudo leerse la mezcla de confusión con cierta entretención.

"No me malentiendas, no es que no me agrade tu compañía" – dijo, riendo – "Pero me imaginé que tu no serías de los que hablan hasta por los codos, si comprendes a lo que me refiero" – hizo rodar sus ojos mientras señalaba vagamente hacia él, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera completamente obvio ante la sola presencia de Rukawa

El joven no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran levemente hacia arriba, al entender perfectamente a lo que se refería: Él era de los que no hablaba. Sin embargo, aún no entendía la razón por la que, igualmente, había solicitado que la acompañara.

No obstante, lo que realmente no entendía…era por qué él había accedido.

"Lo lamento si te sentiste incómodo el otro día" – dijo Ayako, bajando la mirada – "Sendoh no debió haber intentado provocarte"

Ahí estaba, pensó Rukawa, esa era la razón por la que le había pedido que la acompañara. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una ira desagradable recorriera su espalda, puesto que no quería ni siquiera que fuera de la cancha, ese idiota fuera un tema de conversación. O, más bien, que tuviera que escuchar de él.

"No importa" – dijo Rukawa, finalmente, luego de un par de minutos de silencio – "Él no me interesa"

"Lo sé" – dijo Ayako, soltando una carcajada – "Pero lo detestas de todas maneras, ¿verdad?"

Rukawa se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Vio que la muchacha desviaba la mirada hacia la parte vacía del patio.

"Sé que no vas a decirle a nadie" – dijo, suspirando levemente – "Pero, la verdad es que no es una mala persona, Rukawa" – ante la mirada escéptica del muchacho, agregó – "De veras. De hecho, si es que lo conocieras, creo que no te desagradaría…tanto"

Ayako rió cuando vio la expresión de asco y molestia que, involuntariamente, Rukawa tenía en su rostro. Se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que podía hablar con él de otra cosa que no fuera basketball. Más bien, se sorprendía de que ella hablara con él, y más que nada, de que él estuviera dispuesto a escucharla.

"Ustedes se parecen más de lo que crees, ¿lo sabías?" – dijo Ayako alzando una ceja y mirándolo de reojo para después reírse de su expresión – "El problema es que están en la canasta contraria de la cancha"

"No se me ocurre ni una sola cosa que podamos tener en común" – dijo Rukawa, entornando la mirada – "Aparte de que practicamos el mismo deporte"

"¿En serio?" – preguntó Ayako, divertida – "A mí, se me ocurren varias: El basketball, lo testarudo que son ambos, lo competitivos que pueden llegar a ser, además ambos son bastante presumidos…y, por supuesto, que yo los conozco a los dos fuera de la cancha" – rió cuando Rukawa hizo rodar sus ojos, evidentemente sin encontrarle la razón en nada de lo que acababa de decir la joven – "Sin embargo, eso último, que yo los conozca, es lo único que no es un problema entre ustedes"

"¿Por qué no quieres que los demás sepan?" – preguntó Rukawa, a propósito de lo que había dicho anteriormente

"Porque creo que todos se enfadarían" – admitió la joven, perdiendo un poco de la alegría que la había acompañado momentos antes – "Todos consideran que Sendoh es "el enemigo", y yo soy la entrenadora, entonces-"

"¿Y qué?" – la interrumpió Rukawa. Ayako fijó su mirada en él: No recordaba ni una sola vez en que el muchacho se hubiera interesado en algún tema en específico, menos alguno que tuviera que ver con ella. Sin embargo, la sorprendió la manera en que la estaba mirando. No había ni un solo rastro de la constante molestia y evidente aburrimiento que lo caracterizaba. No creía que pareciera estar preguntando por curiosidad, sino que parecía que, realmente, estaba prestándole verdadera atención.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" – preguntó Ayako, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Y qué si los demás piensan todo lo que dices?" – se explicó Rukawa – "No es asunto de ellos"

"Pero…los muchachos pensarían que yo estoy-"

"Eso no importa" – Ayako ensanchó la mirada cuando él la interrumpió de nuevo – "Es asunto tuyo, a ellos no les incumbe"

"Entonces, ¿dices que al diablo con lo que piensen los demás y que no importa que crean que soy una especie de traidora?" – preguntó ella, riendo – "No tiene sentido, Rukawa, ¿por qué querría pelearme con todos los muchachos?"

"¿Y por qué no?" – preguntó él.

Ayako abrió la boca para responder, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada qué responder. Porque la verdad era que…una parte de ella sentía que Rukawa tenía razón. Era cierto que le importaba mucho lo que los muchachos fueran a pensar de su relación con Sendoh, pero…en realidad, era _su_ relación, no la de ellos. Esa era la idea, ¿no?

Rukawa vio cómo Ayako sacudía la cabeza, sin decir nada, y miraba nuevamente hacia el horizonte. Y él se disponía hacer lo mismo cuando, de repente, algo hizo que centrara su atención por completo en la figura de la muchacha: Producto de la cercanía de la tarde, el viento que comenzó a soplar hizo que su cabello suelto danzara con la armonía de la brisa. La mirada perdida de la muchacha se vio enmarcada por sus rizos suaves, pero a la vez rebeldes, que flotaban alrededor de su rostro, cuyo color contrastaba con lo pálido de su piel. El muchacho ensanchó su mirada, debido a que el mismo golpe que lo había impactado aquel día en la playa se repitió en ese mismo instante. No pudo evitar notar que el parecido de la imagen era increíble, pero la luz bajo la que se encontraban ambos en ese momento le daba un matiz diferente: Había algo en la expresión de sus ojos, en lo pensativo de toda su silueta, incluso de la manera en que su sombra se proyectaba a su lado, que logró que no pudiera desviar la vista de toda la imagen de la muchacha.

Estaba seguro de que Ayako no era la muchacha del muelle, pero había algo alrededor de ella que no había visto jamás. Nunca se había detenido a mirarla con atención, y dentro de todo lo incómodo de la conversación, Rukawa se dio cuenta de que no se arrepentía de haber pasado aquellos momentos con ella. No la conocía de verdad, no sabía nada acerca de la muchacha …pero algo había en aquel silencio que los rodeaba que había provocado que lograra ver aquello que no había notado jamás.

De hecho…las palabras correctas era que, por primera vez, la había _visto_.

"¿Por qué me estás mirando de esa manera?" – por enésima vez aquel día, la voz de Ayako lo sacó de lo inmerso que se encontraba en sus propios devaneos mentales. Rukawa sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta del tenue matiz de absurdo que tenía aquella situación, para luego desviar la mirada nuevamente hacia las hojas del sauce.

"Por nada" – dijo, finalmente – "Creí que te parecías a alguien"

Y a pesar de todo, pensó…demonios que se parecía.

Continuará…


	4. Algo más de las diez

**No soy la dueña de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría **

**La intrusa que ocasionó un desastre**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Algo más de las diez**

Sendoh caminó, exhausto, fuera del gimnasio de su escuela. Estaba completamente muerto de cansancio, ya no había luz alguna en el horizonte, y la verdad, era la perspectiva de que aquel día terminara con la compañía de Ayako lo que lo animaba a encontrar algo de fuerzas dentro de su asquerosamente agotado cuerpo. Sonrió al imaginarse la mirada brillante, atenta y curiosa que siempre iluminaba su rostro, y que inconscientemente lograba que todo su ser se estremeciera por una emoción desconocida. Ni siquiera él mismo podía ponerle un nombre a esa emoción, pero la verdad era que no era capaz de concebir un solo día sin que ella diera alguna muestra de su presencia, ya fuera porque la veía, porque leía un mensaje suyo o porque escuchaba su voz mediante la línea telefónica.

Ella iluminaba sus días, uno tras otro, con esa radiante e increíblemente poderosa energía que la rodeaba.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, aquella luz desapareció por completo ante una figura que se encontraba de pie frente a la salida. Sendoh entrecerró la mirada, sintiendo un disgusto recorrer todo su cuerpo, sin poder encontrar ni un solo rastro de la alegría que antes se había apoderado de él.

Ahí se encontraba ella, de pie relajadamente frente a él, con su usual mirada coqueta y jugueteando con un trazo de su eterno cabello rubio. Sonrió ampliamente en cuanto vio la figura del muchacho frente a ella, y aún más cuando la expresión de este se tornó incluso peor. Sendoh, en un intento inútil de ignorarla, pasó por su lado sin siquiera saludarla, pero ella fue más rápida que él, ya que antes de que alcanzara dar un solo paso, ya se había volteado y había tomado su mano. Aquel simple acto logró que escalofríos recorrieran la espalda de Sendoh, mientras soltaba un suspiro frustrado. La muchacha dejó escapar una pequeña risa, mientras sacudía la cabeza cuando el joven se volteó para mirarla.

"Hola, muchas gracias, yo también estoy bien, hasta luego" – dijo Sendoh, automáticamente, mientras se volteaba para seguir su camino. Sin embargo, en cuanto dio un solo paso, la figura de la muchacha ya se encontraba frente a él.

"Hey, no tan rápido" – dijo ella, riendo

"¿Pero qué es lo que quieres ahora?" – preguntó Sendoh – "Voy atrasado y no tengo tiempo para conversar contigo"

"¿Tienes una cita con tu novia de Shohoku?" – dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo – "Supongo que no creíste de verdad que no me enteraría, ¿cierto?"

"No sé cómo podría llegar a ser asunto tuyo, Leah"

"Tú siempre has sido, y seguirás siendo, asunto mío, Akira" – dijo ella, alzando la mirada y acercándose a él.

"Pues tú ya no eres asunto mío" – continuó el muchacho, entornando la mirada con enojo – "Y de hecho, cuando eras asunto mío, eras también el asunto de varios muchachos más"

La joven entrecerró los ojos, repentinamente herida por las palabras de Sendoh. Bajó la mirada, un tanto avergonzada, mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás, lentamente, sobre sus pies. Por supuesto, tuvo exactamente el efecto que ella estaba buscando: Él jamás había soportado aquella actitud infantil que Leah solía adoptar cuando no quería enfrentar sus errores, pero no con el efecto que tendría en cualquier persona normal. De hecho, aquel simple gesto, el de bajar la cabeza y contemplar sus pies, siempre había logrado que Sendoh tratara de olvidar todo el daño que le había provocado, y que se decidiera a darle una oportunidad más, puesto que, simplemente, todo su enojo desaparecía desde el momento en que ella parecía estar arrepentida.

"Lo siento" – dijo Sendoh, sacudiendo la cabeza con tranquilidad – "No debí decirte eso, ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente desde la última vez que…no importa" – dijo, finalmente – "La verdad es que debo irme ahora, Leah, están esperándome"

"¡Espera!" – exclamó ella, cuando Sendoh se alejaba. El muchacho se detuvo y se volteó una vez más. Leah dio unos pasos hacia su figura, mientras alzaba aún más su pequeña cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. Sendoh se detuvo frente a ella, esperando pacientemente. Leah se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, mientras jugueteaba con sus propios dedos – "Lo siento"

Sendoh soltó un suspiro frustrado, mientras sentía que su nivel de enojo incrementaba súbitamente. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuántas veces la muchacha había dicho lo mismo, cuántas veces le había pedido perdón…había perdido la cuenta luego de las primeras diez. Detestaba que lo dijera con tanta liviandad, de manera tal que esas palabras no significaban nada en su boca.

"Sé que no me crees" – dijo ella, con rapidez, notando la forma en la que el muchacho comenzaba a observarla – "Y quién puede culparte, la verdad…" – bajó una vez más la mirada, mientras Sendoh sentía que su corazón se encogía ante la postura afligida de la joven frente a él – "Solamente es que…no puedo estar lejos de ti"

El joven cerró los ojos ante sus palabras por un instante. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía la muchacha: Él había estado en esa posición, con la misma frase rondando incesantemente por su cabeza, desde el momento en que la había conocido…y desde que había descubierto los millares de engaños que la rodeaban.

"Leah…" – comenzó Sendoh. Desvió la mirada cuando la muchacha alzó la cabeza con ojos esperanzados – "Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero…las cosas son diferentes ahora" – volvió a posar sus ojos sobre su rostro, de manera que no interpretara de otra manera lo que iba a decirle – "Estoy con alguien más, y esta vez es de verdad. Lo que sucedió en ocasiones anteriores no volverá, jamás, a repetirse. Lo siento mucho…"

"Lo sé" – dijo Leah, sonriendo con tristeza – "Lo único que te pido es que no me apartes de tu vida, Akira. Sé que es tarde para pedirte que confíes en mí, pero quiero que olvidemos lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…y seamos amigos. Tú como tú, y yo como yo"

Sendoh entrecerró los ojos, dudoso de qué responder. Ciertamente, esta era la primera vez que veía a Leah reaccionando de una manera relativamente madura, nunca le había propuesto algo semejante, porque ello significaría que ella admitía los errores que había cometido, lo cual jamás había ocurrido. Sin embargo, algo en aquellos ojos de un brillante turquesa le decía que, tal vez, las cosas habían cambiado para ella, sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Evaluó las posibilidades de que Leah estuviera tratando de engañarlo una vez más, pero se dio cuenta de que ella sólo podría lograr algo semejante si es que él estaba dispuesto a dejarla. Y eso no iba a ocurrir.

La razón de que supiera que Leah no podía hacer lo mismo con él que meses atrás estaba, de hecho, esperándolo a la salida de la escuela Shohoku. Por lo tanto, lo único que hizo fue asentir.

Leah sonrió ampliamente, mientras daba un paso hacia él y estiraba su mano para que el muchacho la estrechara. Sendoh alzó una ceja, pero sonrió a su vez cuando cerró su mano en torno a la suya.

"Leah Stevenson" – dijo la muchacha, riendo – "Mucho gusto"

"Akira Sendoh" – respondió él, sonriendo levemente – "Igualmente"

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza con resignación, aunque verdaderamente divertido con la situación. Caminó rápidamente calle abajo, puesto que ya estaba muy atrasado y no quería que Ayako se molestara con él. Sin embargo, sentía que, después de todo, había sido un buen momento. Nadie quería más que él que todo el asunto con Leah quedara en el pasado, y tal vez esto era una señal de buena fe por parte de ella…¿verdad?

Lean observó la alta figura de Sendoh desaparecer en cuanto dobló por la esquina. Sonrió con suficiencia, mientras se volteaba con soltura y tranquilidad, bordeando en la alegría.

Por supuesto que sabía que estaba saliendo con otra muchacha. Por supuesto que, como siempre, él creía que por fin iba a enamorarse nuevamente e iba a conseguir su final feliz. Sin embargo, ella no concebía que Sendoh pudiera tener un final feliz si es que no era con ella, así como tampoco ella misma no era capaz de imaginar no estar con él de la manera en la que había estado alguna vez. Sabía que había cometido un par de equivocaciones, que para ella no eran tan graves. Después de todo, ¿quién no mentía en alguna ocasión? Si es que él esperaba sinceridad sin condiciones…tal vez estaba esperando demasiado.

Sin embargo…

"_Siempre vuelves a mí, cariño"_ – pensó – "_Y esta vez no será la excepción"_

_

* * *

_

Ayako llevaba más de cuarenta minutos esperando que Sendoh apareciera de algún lugar, cuando comenzó a impacientarse: ¿Por qué todos estos muchachos se obsesionaban con el basketball hasta el punto de olvidar sus compromisos? Entrenaban horas y horas durante todos los días, y aún así, siempre parecía haber tiempo para practicar un poco más. Hizo rodar sus ojos cuando una cierta confirmación de lo que acababa de pensar apareció por la salida de la escuela: Rukawa, tambaleándose de cansancio, caminaba lentamente hacia afuera. No pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta ternura luego de la conversación que habían tenido durante el almuerzo: La verdad es que la había sorprendido de todas las maneras posibles. No sólo había cruzado más de diez palabras seguidas con él, sin que ninguna fuera "basketball", "campeonato" o "cancha", sino que además, se había quedado con ella a pesar de que el tema que trataron no era precisamente usual. Además, la había dejado pensando durante horas todo lo que le había dicho. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que tenía algo de razón acerca de la situación. De hecho, durante el poco tiempo que duró, se dio cuenta de que había logrado ver un poco más de lo que el muchacho solía mostrar. La manera en que le había dicho que debería dejar de pensar en todo lo que los demás estaban pensando, le había permitido ver un poco más allá de la coraza espantosa que lo cubría.

De hecho, Ayako sentía que lo envidiaba un poco en cuanto a su forma de ser: La muchacha sabía que ella era de esas personas que solían preocuparse demasiado por los demás, hasta el punto de que tomaba, en algunas ocasiones, las opiniones ajenas más de la cuenta. Pero, por otro lado, Rukawa era de esas personas que no se preocupaban de lo que los demás pudieran pensar, por lo que actuaba de acuerdo a lo que quería hacer, y no de acuerdo a lo que esperaban de él.

Y, pensó, en lo que se refería a su relación con Sendoh, tal vez ella misma debía actuar un poco de esa manera.

"Hasta que el balón te dejó ir…" – dijo Ayako, sonriendo levemente

Rukawa pestañeó varias veces, luchando fervientemente contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos y dormirse de pie. Ayako soltó una risa alegre, ante lo graciosa que le parecía la expresión del muchacho.

"Vete a casa a dormir" – dijo la joven – "Mañana podrás seguir con tu romance con la cancha"

El muchacho asintió, demasiado cansado para dar una respuesta coherente, mientras se volteaba para continuar con su camino. Miró su reloj, tratando de calcular cuánto demoraría en llegar a su casa ahora que aún tenía su bicicleta descompuesta. Eran pasadas las diez, y la noche parecía invitarlo a que se desplomara en cuanto cruzara el umbral de la puerta de su casa, sin importar si es que se dormía en las escaleras en el intento de subir para llegar a su habitación. Suspiró, imaginando la perspectiva casi adorable del descanso que lo esperaba en tan sólo unos veinte minutos cuando, súbitamente, se detuvo en su andar.

Frunció el ceño. Eran pasadas las diez. Por lo tanto, era tarde. De hecho, él había sido el que cerró el gimnasio en cuanto terminó su práctica solitaria. Pero ella seguía ahí, sola. No necesitaba preguntarse qué era lo que estaba esperando, o más bien, a_ quién_ estaba esperando. Sin embargo, no podía evitar darse cuenta de que, evidentemente, él no había llegado. Rukawa cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras trataba de obligarse y volver a caminar, pero la verdad era que no podía. Algo le decía que no era lo que debía hacer. Se repitió mil veces que no era su asunto, que no le importaba, que quería irse, que estaba cansado, que quería dormir, que las escaleras, que la habitación, que eran pasadas las diez…es decir, un millar de cosas que, en tan sólo un segundo, se convirtieron en irrelevantes y se fueron directamente a la basura. Porque ese "algo" que parecía estar detrás de su cuello, representado por un cosquilleo casi molesto, hizo que se diera vuelta y que dieran un par de pasos hacia ella.

Ayako alzó la mirada, sorprendida, cuando Rukawa se detuvo frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido y la expresión increíblemente molesta. Sin embargo, parecía estar, más que nada, molesto consigo mismo, puesto que aquella expresión sólo la había visto cuando cometía algún error dentro de la cancha, y mentalmente, parecía castigarse.

"Son pasadas las diez" – dijo Rukawa, casi en un tono acusatorio, como si fuese culpa de Ayako que ella estuviera ahí, por su propia voluntad, tarde y que él no pudiera irse por alguna razón idiótica que aún no se revelaba ante él.

"¿En serio, tan tarde?" – Ayako se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, llevaba más tiempo esperando del que había contado realmente - "Con mayor razón, entonces, debes irte a dormir, Rukawa, mañana hay entrenamiento y el capitán dijo que-"

"Son pasadas las diez" – repitió él – "Y sigues aquí"

"Oh…" – murmuró ella – "Me imagino que él también perdió la noción del tiempo y se retrasó…tal vez debería llamarlo y decirle que lo esperaré en-"

"No" – la interrumpió Rukawa – "Es tarde, y…y…" – El muchacho parecía no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas, porque en realidad, no tenía muy claro qué era lo que pretendía decirle. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo que significaba ese cosquilleo desagradable que había hecho que se detuviera.

"¿Y…?"

"No debes estar sola" – dijo Rukawa, finalmente, para luego elaborar un poco más la frase para darse entender con claridad – "Ya oscureció, y no deberías estar sola esperando a alguien que ya no llegó"

La muchacha parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida de las palabras del muchacho. ¿Desde cuándo él decía algo respecto a la seguridad de otras personas?

"En ese caso…" – dijo Ayako, en cuanto salió de la sorpresa – "Creo que iré a casa"

"Te acompañaré" – dijo Rukawa, caminando a su lado

"¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?" – Ayako no pudo evitar exclamar la pregunta ante aquellas inesperadas reacciones por parte del muchacho, mientras comenzaba a caminar a su vez – "¿Desde cuándo acompañas a las mujeres indefensas para que no les suceda nada en medio de la noche?"

Ahora bien, pensó Rukawa, ESA era una MUY buena pregunta. Y, la verdad, era que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía ninguna buena razón para justificar la manera en la que estaba actuando, pero solamente sentía que era lo correcto. Si bien era cierto que, casi siempre, la línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto era muy difusa para él, pero muy pocas veces era capaz de ver las cosas sin ningún tipo de matiz. Una de ellas era respecto a lo que quería para él: Desde que era un niño había decidido que quería jugar basketball de manera profesional, desde siempre quiso ser el mejor. Y respecto a ello, siempre todo había sido blanco o negro. En relación a todo lo demás que aparecía en su vida, es que surgían los matices y las líneas difusas. Sin embargo, por primera vez al parecer, aquella línea extraña había desaparecido momentáneamente.

No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero tenía la impresión de que estaba haciendo algo que debía hacer. Simplemente, por algún motivo desconocido aún para él, creía que no debía dejarla ahí simplemente. Al principio, pensó que lo que hacía era una manera de…retribución: Aquella tarde, una parte de él había valorado la suerte de confianza que la muchacha había depositado en él. Estaba casi seguro de que para ella no había sido fácil realizar esos comentarios, en especial con alguien como el muchacho. Sin embargo, le había confiado una especie de secreto que la aquejaba, aún cuando él, en el exterior, no parecía ser de aquellas personas que estaban dispuestas a escuchar, así como tampoco en el interior, si es que lo consideraba con detención. De hecho, se dijo, ese era el punto que tal vez lo había impulsado a "devolver" algo de aquella confianza: Se había dado cuenta, aquella tarde luego de la conversación, y en aquel mismo momento, cuando había comenzado a atar unos cuantos cabos sueltos, de que aquella joven, a la que conocía tan poco, pero había visto todos los días desde hacía tanto, era tal vez la única persona que parecía no tener una idea preconcebida sobre él. Ayako nunca había realizado los mismos juicios sobre él que hacían los demás. No había asumido desde un principio que él era un arrogante, petulante y desagradable muchacho, más cercano a un robot que a una persona real. Y eso lo había demostrado al darle una suerte de "oportunidad", al confiar en él con algo que quería sacar de su sistema. Porque, de todas las personas que habrían esperado en línea, dispuestos a escucharla, ella había escogido conversar con él, aunque tal vez sin el resultado que creía.

Y esta era la forma que él había escogido para, de cierta manera, agradecerle por creer que él no era lo que todos los demás decían y pensaban de él.

Sin embargo, no había ni una sola forma que se le ocurriera en esos momentos para contestar la pregunta que había hecho la muchacha, al menos no con la verdad. Primero, porque simplemente no se le ocurrían las palabras adecuadas para explicarle todo lo anterior. Y segundo, porque, si bien la compañía de la muchacha no le resultaba para nada desagradable, no estaba acostumbrado a expresar en voz alta todo lo que, eventualmente, ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Por lo tanto, decidió hacer lo que hacía siempre: Observando completamente hacia el horizonte, simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras escuchaba a la muchacha que caminaba a su lado soltar un suspiro frustrado, que se parecía más a un gruñido que a otra cosa.

"Si tus admiradoras llegan a ver esto" – dijo Ayako, sacudiendo la cabeza – "Mañana verás mi cadáver en las noticias"

Ante el silencio de Rukawa, Ayako se dejó estar a lo que su mente le recordaba incesantemente: Sendoh no había llegado. Pensó que solamente se había retrasado, pero la verdad era que era igualmente lógico que le avisara que iba a llegar más tarde. Sin embargo, había olvidado completamente el acuerdo de encontrarse luego de que terminara el entrenamiento de cada uno de ellos. Nuevamente, un millar de dudas comenzaron a acosarla, mientras ella trataba de dispersarlas con excusas que creía eran verídicas. No obstante, en cuanto Sendoh explicara lo que había sucedido, Ayako se preguntaba si es que le creería…o si decidiría creerle en aras de continuar bajo la idea de que realmente ella le importaba.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había caminado con Rukawa a su lado, hasta que de repente se encontró frente a la puerta de su casa. Sonrió mentalmente ante la ironía de que, tan sólo el día anterior había besado a Sendoh en aquel mismo lugar, y que ahora, en lugar de él, se encontrara aquel muchacho a quien Sendoh detestaba tanto como detestaba los lunes. Alzó la mirada con cuidado, hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Rukawa, quien esperaba a que la muchacha se decidiera a entrar finalmente. A la mente de Ayako regresaron todas aquellas consideraciones acerca de aquel muchacho frente a ella: No sabía por qué él había decidido actuar como un caballero, acompañándola hasta su casa para que nada malo le ocurriera, pero una parte de ella lo agradecía. Por alguna razón, recordó las numerosas veces que había pensado que aquel muchacho era algo más que lo que mostraba, que sus pensamientos eran más profundos de lo que aparentaba…pero por sobre todo, se dio cuenta de que, una vez más, él demostraba esa especie de amabilidad y paciencia con ella, y que además, parecía ser completamente sincera. Se veía exhausto, y sin fuerzas para dar siquiera un paso más, pero no había rastro de molestia en su rostro. Sin embargo, no lograba ver más allá de su silencio eterno, sin importar que el muchacho pareciera dar muestras de algo muy poco propio de él.

"Gracias por acompañarme" – dijo Ayako, esbozando una sonrisa – "No tenías que hacerlo, de todas formas"

Rukawa la observó durante unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que aquella situación y aquellas palabras con las que ella estaba tratando de llenar aquel espacio eran tan incómodas para ella como para él. Por lo tanto, volvió a su postura inicial…y por enésima vez durante todo el tiempo que habían caminado juntos, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Y, por alguna extraña razón, sintió el impulso de devolverle la sonrisa cuando ella soltó una jovial risa ante la respuesta del muchacho. Sin embargo, como nunca en su vida, logró resistir a un impulso cuya fuente no lograba identificar aún.

"En fin…" – continuó Ayako, observando hacia la punta de sus pies –" Supongo que te veré mañana…"

El joven asintió una vez, mientras observaba su reloj: Resistió las ganas de exhalar un suspiro, al darse cuenta de que eran las once de la noche. Por lo general, a esa hora, el solía ir por su quinto ciclo de sueño durante la noche. Sin embargo, por algún motivo desconocido, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Sabía que no era más que un simple gesto el de acompañarla, como una mera cortesía hacia una muchacha agradable que siempre solía sacarlo de la rutina de sus días sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, excepto…por el hecho de que, en primer lugar, él sabía que la cortesía no se encontraba entre sus cualidades y, en segundo lugar…de que no tenía idea de por qué utilizaba esas palabras para referirse a ella. ¿Sacarlo de la rutina? Tal vez era cierto…¿Pero cuándo exactamente él había decidido que quería ser sacado de su rutina? ¿Desde cuándo se había dado cuenta de que _existía_ una rutina? Y lo más importante…¿Le molestaba esa rutina, que de repente sentía que Ayako lo salvaba de ella?

Parpadeó un par de veces, para ahuyentar aquellos extraños pensamientos de su cabeza. Asintió una vez e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, decidiendo que ya era suficiente de aquella absurda discusión sus propios devaneos mentales. Se dio vuelta para emprender su camino, y mientras daba un par de pasos hacia la esquina, escuchó otros pasos apurados detrás de él. Se volteó cuando sintió que Ayako lo tomaba del brazo y tiraba levemente de él hacia abajo. Ensanchó la mirada cuando vio a la muchacha elevarse de puntillas y, suavemente, posar sus labios sobre su mejilla. Fue un toque muy leve y momentáneo, pero fue suficiente para que Rukawa sintiera los más extraños y paralizantes escalofríos recorrer su espalda sin misericordia. Por un segundo, sintió que no podía moverse, puesto que su cuerpo estaba demasiado ocupado en inhalar el dulce perfume que el cabello de Ayako desprendía. Pero luego, su mente se concentró en el delicado roce de los labios de la joven sobre su mejilla.

La muchacha lo soltó luego de un momento, mientras le sonreía ampliamente, divertida de la expresión que Rukawa tenía en aquellos instantes. Dejó escapar otra risa, mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia él una vez más.

"Gracias otra vez" – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo – "Lo digo de veras"

Se despidió con un gesto, para después entrar a su casa. Rukawa, por otro lado, se quedó de pie, quieto como estatua, durante un par de segundos más. Al parecer, no podía salir de aquel estado desconocido, en el cual su mente no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lentamente, se volteó, para caminar en la dirección opuesta, mientras, inconscientemente, su mano se posaba con cuidado sobre su mejilla. Sus pasos parecían carecer de sonido, puesto que ni siquiera podía concentrarse con claridad en hacia dónde iba.

Fue tan sólo un segundo…pero fue todo lo que bastó.

Continuará…


	5. Justo lo que no quería ver

**No soy la dueña de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría **

**La intrusa que ocasionó un desastre**

**Capítulo Cinco: Justo lo que no quería ver**

Ayako se encontraba distraída mirando el pizarrón durante la clase de inglés, cuando sintió que su celular vibraba en su bolsillo. Con desgana, se dispuso a revisarlo, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un mensaje de Sendoh. Frunció el ceño, un tanto molesta, pero impaciente al recibir alguna seña de vida de su parte. La noche anterior, luego de que Rukawa la acompañara hasta su casa, no había recibido ningún tipo de explicación por parte del muchacho al cual había estado esperando. De hecho, se quedó despierta hasta una hora bastante poco razonable, esperando un mensaje, una llamada o algo por el estilo. Nada había ocurrido.

"_Lo siento tanto…me quedé discutiendo un par de asuntos sobre el partido de práctica del sábado con Uozumi y perdí la noción del tiempo. No quise dejarte esperando, de verdad que lo siento. ¿Paso por ti a las cinco?"_

La joven se mordió el labio inferior, molesta al darse cuenta de que no podía estar demasiado molesta, porque, dentro de su enojo, la excusa de Sendoh era relativamente razonable. No podía culparlo por haberse quedado hasta tarde conversando con su capitán, puesto que muchas veces a ella le había ocurrido lo mismo y el muchacho no se había molestado con ella. Tecleó rápidamente una respuesta afirmativa, mientras suspiraba y se disponía a continuar prestando atención a la clase. Sin embargo, no lograba entender por qué su mente no quería dejar ir aquel asunto: Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, algo dentro de ella no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez eso que había leído en su mensaje no era realmente lo que había ocurrido. Por algún motivo, algo dentro de ella le decía que él mentía. ¿Por qué continuaba pensando en ello? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo creerle?

¿Por qué sentía que no podía confiar en él?

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Rukawa caminaba lentamente por los pasillos. Estaba más distraído que de costumbre, pero no tenía idea de por qué. Todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía aún más difuso, como si de verdad se encontrara caminando entre medio de un millón de sombras sin rostro ni forma. Se sentía aún más aburrido que de costumbre, debido a la perspectiva de tener que soportar otra hora de clases y luego, nada más, ya que la práctica se había suspendido por un examen que tenían todos los de tercer año. Molesto ante la idea de tener que regresar a su casa a estudiar, decidió caminar hacia el patio en lugar de ir a la azotea, como de costumbre. Pensó que, como era habitual, nadie se le acercaría por miedo a su imponente figura, por lo que igualmente podría disfrutar de unos momentos de soledad. Sin embargo, no era como si aquellos momentos a solas le faltaran…o como si le molestaran. Porque…a él no le molestaba estar solo, ¿verdad? No necesitaba la compañía de ningún ser humano…¿cierto?

El sol lo golpeó en la cara mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la parte posterior del jardín. No creía estar yendo a ningún lugar en particular, sólo sabía que iba hacia donde el ruido del molestoso resto de estudiantes no lograba escucharse.

Sin embargo, no sabía hacia dónde lo habían llevado sus propios pasos, sin su propio permiso, hasta que vio su pequeña y delgada figura apoyada contra el enorme sauce. Inmediatamente, como si su memoria le hubiese tendido una trampa, me mente trajo nuevamente el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Casi podía sentir un extraño cosquilleo en la mejilla que había sido besada por Ayako. Su espalda parecía prepararse para nuevos escalofríos. Y sus pies amenazaban con dirigirse hacia ella.

De repente, preso de una especie de pánico desconocido, Rukawa caminó hacia un árbol cercano y se apoyó en él, de espaldas a la figura de la muchacha. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Qué era ese extraño sudor frío que sentía en la parte posterior del cuello? ¿Y qué rayos hacía apoyado en ese árbol? Porque…estaba _apoyado_, ¿verdad? En ningún caso estaba…_escondiéndose,_ ¿no es cierto? Por supuesto que no. Él era Kaede Rukawa, él jamás se escondía de nadie…y aquella no era la primera ocasión. Por supuesto que no. Sólo estaba ahí porque…porque…había…sombra. Por supuesto, eso era. Hacía calor y necesitaba…sombra. Nada más que eso.

"_¿Sombra?"_ – pensó, ante la estupidez de su propia conclusión, sacudiendo la cabeza. Debía reconocer que se sentía extraño ante esa marejada de eventos ridículos a los que se estaba enfrentando. En primer lugar, no tenía ningún motivo para estar allí. Segundo, no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse avergonzado o incómodo frente a ella. Tercero, no tenía ninguna razón para continuar recordando aquel insignificante gesto por parte de la joven la noche anterior. Y cuarto…no tenía un "cuarto", pues se le habían agotado las excusas. Sólo sabía que sentía como un perfecto idiota.

"¿Pero qué haces ahí?" – escuchó una risa jovial que ya era capaz de distinguir perfectamente. Rukawa miró hacia abajo, para encontrarse con la figura que había estado tratando, inconscientemente, de evitar. La muchacha le sonrió con amabilidad, mientras parecía estar disfrutando de alguna broma dentro de su mente, pues parecía que le costaba trabajo en mantener una expresión normal. – "¿Vas a contestarme o no?" – preguntó, luego de que Rukawa no dijera absolutamente nada por varios segundos – "¿Qué haces parado ahí?"

"Uhm…aquí hay sombra" – Rukawa se pateó mentalmente ante la idiotez que salió de su boca, antes de que pudiera inventar alguna razón más convincente para estar ahí.

"¿Sombra?" – Ayako alzó una ceja, sonriendo – "Oh, pues…hay sombra allá en el sauce. ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

El joven no pudo encontrar una buena razón de por qué no, así que, como siempre, se encogió de hombros, mientras acomodaba sus pasos a los de la muchacha. Ayako lo miró un par de veces, mientras sonreía.

Cuando Rukawa se sentó a una distancia más que prudente de la muchacha, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que todo aquello era más que absurdo. No había ni un solo motivo por el que debiera sentirse siquiera levemente incómodo en la presencia de la muchacha. Evidentemente, lo que ella había hecho era simplemente un gesto de agradecimiento que para él había sido increíblemente inesperado, puesto que no estaba ni siquiera un poco acostumbrado a esa clase de muestras de cortesía. Solamente ella había hecho algo que le parecía adecuado y su mente lo había interpretado como algo un tanto fuera de lugar, si es que se consideraban las circunstancias, que eran que él era…él. Nada más que eso. Todo ello porque, evidentemente, para ella no había significado nada más que un gesto amistoso…y para él, había sido…nada. Por supuesto que nada. Porque para él, Ayako era una muchacha agradable, pero…nada más.

"¿Qué piensas hacer esta tarde?" – Rukawa desvió su mirada hacia la joven, que lo miraba con curiosidad. De repente, aquel pánico desconocido lo invadió una vez más.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó, un tono más alto de lo que pretendía

"Porque…no hay práctica" – Ayako ensanchó la mirada, mostrando con ella lo obvia que resultaba la pregunta

"Oh, eso…" – Rukawa sintió que se le escapaba un inaudible suspiro de alivio – "No lo sé"

"¿Te pasa algo?" – preguntó Ayako, frunciendo el ceño. Ciertamente, el muchacho no parecía ser él mismo aquella tarde.

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Deja de preguntarme _por qué_ cuando te pregunto un _por qué_!" – la muchacha soltó una risa jovial ante la expresión confundida del joven – "En fin, solamente quería saber qué hace un muchacho como tú cuando no está jugando basketball" – miró de reojo a Rukawa, quien se encogió de hombros, dando a conocer su respuesta de esa manera. Ayako sacudió la cabeza, divertida ante la incomodidad del joven sentado a su lado. Sin embargo, de repente, la voz del muchacho la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Fotografías"

Ayako giró la cabeza hacia Rukawa, quien estaba observando directamente hacia el espacio vacío del patio frente a ellos, casi como si efectivamente estuviera tratando de evitar la mirada de la muchacha.

"¿Qué dijiste?" – preguntó Ayako, luego de varios segundos sin que el muchacho le contestara

"Cuando no juego…" – dijo Rukawa, lentamente – "Tomo fotografías"

"¿En serio?" – preguntó ella, sorprendida – "Me imagino que un pasatiempo como ese va de acuerdo a tu forma de ser…" – luego, hizo una pausa, y agregó – "¿Y a qué cosas les tomas fotografías?"

"A todo" – respondió Rukawa, encogiéndose de hombros – "Lo que se cruce en mi camino"

"Oh…" – murmuró Ayako, muy atenta – "¿Sólo a cosas?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño

"¿Tomas fotografías de objetos nada más, o también a personas?"

Rukawa frunció el ceño aún más, ciertamente confuso, pero también con una leve picazón en el cuello. Aquella pregunta lo hacía sospechar, como si hubiera algo en la mirada de la joven que diera un sentido diferente a sus palabras. ¿Qué quería decir cuando le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso sabía que él era de aquellas personas que ni siquiera remotamente pensaría en tomarle una fotografía a otro ser humano? ¿O todo lo que había ocurrido los últimos días simplemente lo estaba desquiciando, en el sentido más literal de la palabra?

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" – Rukawa no pudo resistirse, por lo que dejó salir la duda de su pecho

"Porque nunca he visto que algo más te llame la atención, aparte del basketball" – Ayako se encogió de hombros, como si la respuesta fuese obvia – "Y me imaginé que la gente extraña tampoco sería la excepción…¿estoy en lo cierto?"

Rukawa la observó durante unos instantes, mientras consideraba la respuesta que iba a darle. Era impresionante la manera en la que ahora analizaba cada cosa que pretendía decirle a aquella muchacha, cuando hace unos días atrás todo parecía tan simple. No entendía cómo había llegado a esa situación, cuando en realidad nada de lo que ella había hecho era fuera de lo común, de acuerdo a su forma de ser. Ayako solamente estaba actuando como cualquier día con él, pero de alguna manera u otra, Rukawa sentía que algo había cambiado en la forma en la que él solía tratarla. Dudaba seriamente de que se tratara de algo importante, porque, después de todo él era…él: No se interesaba por nada ni nadie que no tuviera que ver con algún asunto de importancia, y siempre que estuviera relacionado con él de alguna manera. Sin embargo, no podía evitar darse cuenta de que no estaba habituado a lo que estaba ocurriendo, y que no estaba seguro de que le agradara. Ciertamente, él odiaba lo desconocido cuando se trataba de sus relaciones con los demás. O, mejor…en su ausencia de relaciones con los demás.

"Sólo tomo fotografías de cosas que me llaman la atención, no de gente" – dijo Rukawa, en el mismo tono monótono de siempre, y sin siquiera mirarla – "La gente no es interesante"

"No sé por qué no me extraña aquella respuesta" – dijo Ayako, sonriendo y dejando que una leve risa se escapara por entre sus labios

Rukawa no pudo evitar que aquella risa jovial entrara por sus oídos, pero para quedarse. No entendía por qué lo sorprendía cada vez que ella reía estando a su lado. Tal vez era por eso mismo, porque en el fondo nunca nadie solía reír en su compañía. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las reacciones de rechazo e indiferencia a su alrededor, que solamente eran una respuesta a su propia manera de reaccionar, que no podía concebir la idea de que realmente alguien pudiera sentirse así de cómodo estando a su lado.

De reojo, y comprobando que no se diera cuenta, Rukawa deslizó su mirada hacia la figura de la muchacha. Ella se encontraba abstraída mirando hacia el horizonte, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. El muchacho dejó libremente que sus ojos recorrieran sus facciones, tan finas y tan distintas, que antes no había notado. Se preguntó por qué jamás se había dado cuenta de aquella especie de brisa que parecía flotar a su alrededor. Se cuestionó por qué nunca había notado la manera en que cortaba el aire cuando caminaba. Se preguntó, una vez más, cómo nunca había sido capaz de ver aquella manera en que las cosas a su alrededor parecían adecuar su ritmo simplemente para armonizar con su presencia.

_Un segundo, _pensó.

¿Por qué demonios se refería a ella de esa manera? ¿Por qué rayos su cabeza estaba dando vueltas de esa forma? ¿Por qué ocupaba aquellas palabras para pensar en ella? ¿POR QUÉ PENSABA EN ELLA?

Esto no podía ser bueno, pensó. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de un delirio que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Frunció el ceño, furioso consigo mismo, mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos volvieran hacia ella, pero ahora de una manera diferente. Había algo en esos momentos, algo que no podía dejar de notar, pero que no podía ponerle un nombre. ¿Qué era eso que había en su mirada? ¿Por qué su silencio se sentía más pesado y más denso que en ocasiones anteriores? ¿Por qué estaba más abstraída que de costumbre?

Luego de un par de minutos, Rukawa, en un tono más alto y más desagradable que de costumbre, decidió romper aquel silencio ensordecedor, completamente en contra de su voluntad. De hecho, le recordó mucho a la situación de la noche anterior, cuando la había encontrado afuera de la escuela, completamente sola: Sentía que era culpa de la muchacha que él sintiera aquella curiosidad, que se estaba acercando demasiado a una horripilante y desastrosa preocupación:

"¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?" - preguntó el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño

El comentario del muchacho arrancó a Ayako de sus pensamientos. Lo miró, sorprendida, mientras trataba de encontrar una buena respuesta. ¿Que qué le pasaba? Nada, por supuesto…¿verdad? Y a todo esto…¿por qué Rukawa le preguntaba una cosa así?

"Nada" – dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño – "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"¿Qué te pasa?" – preguntó él, una vez más, en el mismo tono de enojo

"Nada" – repitió ella, repentinamente molesta por la forma en que el muchacho le hablaba – "¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Y desde cuándo es que se te ocurre preguntar lo que le pasa al resto? La gente no es interesante, ¿no es cierto?"

Rukawa, sin poder explicarlo, sintió que una furia terrible lo recorría. Sin decir una palabra más, se levantó del piso y caminó hacia la dirección opuesta. Aquella era la reacción a la que estaba acostumbrado: Desaparecer. Ayako lo observó con los ojos ensanchados, completamente perpleja. No es que le sorprendiera la manera de reaccionar del muchacho, sino la razón que la había desencadenado. Le había preguntado algo que ella no quería contestar. ¿Qué tan terrible podía ser eso? Observó cómo la alta y delgada figura del joven desaparecía entre los árboles, sin ningún indicio de querer regresar.

Rukawa dejó que sus pasos lo alejaran lo más posible de la muchacha, sin poder encontrar una buena razón para sentirse así de furioso. Ella sólo había actuado de la misma forma a la que él estaba acostumbrado a actuar cuando alguien decidía prestarle más atención de la que él quería. Sin embargo, no podía entender por qué se sentía como si ella, por primera vez, lo hubiese tratado como todos los demás solían tratarlo. Y no es que le molestara de verdad, puesto que todo aquello formaba parte de la rutina que nunca había tratado realmente de evitar. Tal vez era porque ya se había acostumbrado a que ella se comportara de una manera diferente. Sin embargo, eso tampoco le molestaba.

Ella tampoco era tan importante. De hecho, no era importante en lo absoluto.

Pero si era así…¿por qué sentía que no quería que fuese así?

* * *

Sendoh caminó con lentitud por la calle, mientras observaba la puesta de sol. Adoraba aquel brillo que se reflejaba en el mar cuando se acercaba la noche. Sonrió mientras la brisa marina despeinaba su cabello, a pesar de lo puntiagudo del mismo. Recordó las veces en las que había recorrido aquel camino, que antes parecía tan común y corriente. Sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta de que aquella imagen estaba incompleta desde que alguien más la había llenado.

Sonrió una vez más, mientras recordaba que Ayako disfrutaba del mismo silencio en aquel mismo lugar, cada vez que pasaban por allí. En ese momento, aquella primera vez que habían caminado por ahí, Sendoh se había dado cuenta de que lo vacío que parecía aquel paisaje hasta ese entonces. Su presencia lograba que todo se viera diferente, incluso cuando una imagen tan hermosa como un atardecer parecía estar absolutamente completa y perfecta. Y sin embargo, se había equivocado: La primera vez que habían caminado juntos por ahí se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que se veía todo cuando ella se había volteado hacia él y había sonreído de aquella forma que sólo ella podía lograr, tan característica y a la vez tan reconfortante.

Sendoh se preguntó una vez más si lo que sentía por ella era amor. No estaba seguro, pero podía darse cuenta de que se parecía mucho. Solamente había estado "enamorado" una vez en su vida…sólo para darse cuenta, al final, de que aquello no era amor. Era una especie de enfermedad, a la que había logrado sobreponerse, eventualmente.

Sin embargo, Sendoh no tenía idea de lo persistente que podía llegar a ser un virus…

"¿Por qué sospechaba que podría encontrarte aquí?"

Aquella voz tan familiar, y a la vez tan extraña cada vez que la oía, hizo que Sendoh se detuviera en sus pasos. Se volteó con lentitud, para después bajar la mirada hasta su figura. La muchacha se encontraba con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mientras los rayos de sol que aún quedaban iluminaban su cabello dorado aún más. Sonrió ampliamente, ante la mirada confusa del muchacho.

"Hola, Leah" – dijo él, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Tenía que recordarse que eran "amigos" ahora, y que no era propio de él tratar de una manera desagradable a una persona como ella, que tanto había significado para él en algún momento

"Hola" – dijo ella, sonriendo aún más

"¿Qué haces por aquí?" – preguntó él, haciendo un ademán de seguir caminando. La muchacha lo siguió, adecuando sus pasos a los suyos

"Nada en particular" – respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros alegremente – "Sólo quería ver la puesta de sol…¿recuerdas cómo solíamos venir por aquí siempre?"

"Leah…"- empezó Sendoh, en un tono acusatorio y frunciendo el ceño

"¡Hey, es sólo un comentario!"- exclamó ella, sonriendo – "Te dije que sólo quería ser tu amiga de ahora en adelante, y eso es exactamente lo que pretendo" – Ante la mirada reprobatoria de Sendoh, la muchacha le guiñó un ojo y soltó una carcajada. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo – "¿Adónde vas tú?"

"Voy a buscar a Ayako a su escuela" – dijo Sendoh, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios

"Oh…" – dijo Leah, como si no importara demasiado – "Me gustaría conocerla algún día, la verdad"

"Sí, claro" – dijo Sendoh, riendo – "Como si fuera a dejar que eso ocurriera alguna vez"

"¡Oh, vamos, qué malvado eres!" – exclamó ella, simulando estar ofendida – "Conozco a las novias de la mayoría de mis amigos, entonces ¿por qué no puedo conoc-?"

"Y se los has quitado a la mayoría de ellas, ¿o no?" – dijo el muchacho, mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa. La muchacha hizo un gesto de enojo, ante lo cual el joven no pudo evitar reírse.

Y aquel momento de vulnerabilidad, Leah pensó que era el mejor para poner en marcha los planes que tan cuidadosamente había diseñado. Mordiéndose el labio para concentrarse, se tropezó intencionalmente, dejando que su tobillo se doblara y perdiera el equilibrio. Emitiendo un pequeño grito de sorpresa, que obviamente captó la atención del muchacho, dejó que su cuerpo se precipitara hacia adelante. Sin embargo, y tal como lo esperaba, los reflejos de Sendoh seguían siendo igual de buenos, tal y como lo recordaba. En un movimiento rápido, la muchacha cayó directamente sobre la figura del muchacho, que se había adelantado a la caída de la joven y la atrapó justo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso. Cerró sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, mientras soportaba su ínfimo peso en sus brazos. Leah dejó que sus manos descansaran sobre los hombros del muchacho, quien se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de ella.

"Sigues igual de torpe" – dijo él, mientras comenzaba a levantar la figura de la muchacha

"Y tú sigues estando ahí para atraparme" – murmuró ella

Cuando Sendoh se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la joven, ya era demasiado tarde: Una vez más, había quedado atrapado por la mirada de aquellos ojos turquesa, tan brillantes como recordaba desde la última vez. Una vez más, había logrado contar las pequeñas pecas que decoraban sus mejillas. Una vez más, lo había envuelto la dulce fragancia que se desprendía de su cabello. Una vez más, había quedado perplejo por el suave roce de su nariz contra la suya. Una vez más, ella estaba en sus brazos. Y una vez más…él no quería dejarla ir. Había olvidado lo hermosa que era, había olvidado cómo se sentía cuando ella estaba a su lado, había olvidado la desesperación que sentía cuando ella desaparecía y se torturaba pensando que estaba en los brazos de alguien más.

Triunfante, Leah se acercó tan sólo un milímetro hacia el rostro del muchacho, quien sólo dejó que un impulso lo recorriera sin ningún tipo de clemencia. La muchacha simplemente se dispuso a que ocurriera lo que ocurría siempre, porque siempre había sabido que nunca iba a ser diferente: Sendoh le pertenecía, no importaba cuántas veces le dijera que estaba en algo serio con otra muchacha, pues de alguna manera u otra, él siempre regresaba en cuanto ella deseaba que volviera. Y esta vez no fue la excepción: Sin siquiera pensarlo una vez, Sendoh dejó que sus labios se posaran sobre los de la joven, mientras sentía una vez más aquel sabor a caramelo que siempre había sentido cuando la besaba. Leah dejó que una sonrisa se extendiera levemente sobre su rostro, mientras dejaba que el muchacho cerrara sus brazos en torno a ella incluso más. Sendoh sintió los mismos escalofríos que sentía siempre, mientras sus labios recorrían los de la joven, sin dejar lugar para sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, de golpe, una sola imagen vino a su mente, tan rápido como un rayo: Ayako, de pie frente a él, con una sonrisa extendida sobre sus bellas facciones. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sólo para darse cuenta de que aquella muchacha a quien besaba…no era ella.

¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Bruscamente, y sin importarle que la muchacha pudiera caer directamente al suelo, se alejó de la figura de Leah, sintiendo el más terrible pánico recorrer su espalda. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Antes, cada vez que la muchacha había regresado, él había corrido hacia ella. Sin embargo, ahora estaba Ayako, quien no sólo había devuelto sus emociones al lugar al que pertenecían, sino que también era la mujer más cercana a la perfección que conocía. Y, por supuesto, no se merecía algo como esto.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Leah, sorprendida

"No puedo hacer esto" – dijo Sendoh, con ganas de patearse a sí mismo hasta la inconsciencia – "No puedo, Leah, lo siento…no voy a hacer esto una vez más"

"Pero…"

"No puedo hacerle esto a Ayako" – dijo el muchacho, sintiendo la desesperación de la posibilidad de perderla en caso de que esto llegaba a sus oídos – "No puedo…lo siento, de verdad, perdóname"

Sin una palabra más, Sendoh se volteó y dejó atrás a la figura de Leah. No podía culparla, porque lo cierto era que él había abierto la puerta a esta posibilidad desde el momento en que había decidido que ella entrara a su vida una vez más. Sin embargo, ya no valía la pena pensar en ello. Lo único que llenaba sus pensamientos era la imagen de Ayako, y la terrible culpa por lo que acababa de hacer. Nunca más dejaría que algo así pasara, se repetía una y otra vez, incesantemente. Nunca más dejaría que algo así se interpusiera entre ellos. Lo que tenía con Ayako podía no ser amor, pero se parecía mucho. Y esa similitud hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir, y realmente poner todo de sí mismo, todos sus esfuerzos, en la relación que tenía con la muchacha. Compensar todos los errores que acababa de cometer, mediante la entrega de lo mejor de sí para que aquello funcionara de la manera en que él quería. Sólo necesitaba eso: Dedicación. Y no cometer los mismos errores.

Sacudió la cabeza, dispuesto a olvidar, a desterrar su mente lo que había pasado recién con Leah. Sólo necesitaba eso: Olvidar.

Lamentablemente, había alguien que no podía olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Porque era justamente lo que no quería ver. No quería otra razón que lo uniera a ella, pero ahora entendía perfectamente la razón por la que lo había desquiciado la actitud de la muchacha: Ciertamente, ahora se daba cuenta de la forma en la que su mirada lo había atrapado aquella tarde. Ahora entendía por qué se había dado cuenta de que algo le sucedía. Ahora entendía el por qué de la furia que lo había dominado.

Rukawa siguió con la mirada de Sendoh, hasta que desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina. Había llegado justamente en el momento indicado, cuando la imagen de una mentira se desarrolló frente a sus ojos.

Cerró sus puños, hasta sentir que sus propias uñas le hacían daño. Una incontrolable rabia recorrió su cuerpo, ante la imagen mental que apareció en esos momentos, en donde Sendoh sonreía y reía como si nada frente a Ayako. Y ella, completamente cegada por la falta de sinceridad de aquel desgraciado, dejaba de lado sus dudas, para después dejarlas volver cuando se encontraba sola.

No podía explicar por qué sentía el impulso de golpear algo. Descargó su enojo contra la pared más cercana, hasta que vio sangre salir de sus nudillos magullados.

No podía explicar por qué estaba enfurecido, pero se dio cuenta de que ahora entendía perfectamente por qué se había puesto furioso cuando Sendoh no había llegado a buscarla la noche anterior:

Siempre supo que él no la merecía.

Continuará…


	6. Una amenaza

**No soy la dueña de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría **

**La intrusa que ocasionó un desastre**

**Capítulo Seis: Una amenaza **

Ayako alzó las cejas, sorprendida, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sendoh parecía querer estrujarla, literalmente, con el interminable abrazo en que la envolvió en cuanto la vio aquella tarde. La muchacha sonrió levemente, mientras el joven parecía querer aferrarse a su espalda con una determinación impresionante. Y en cuanto ella intentó apartarse para poder mirarlo, el muchacho hundió su erizada cabeza en la clavícula de la joven.

"¿Pero qué es lo que te ocurre?" – preguntó Ayako, luego de varios minutos de silencio, soltando una leve carcajada

"Es sólo que…" – Sendoh comenzó, pero se detuvo al instante. En su interior, escuchaba dos voces: Una era sincera y transparente, que le decía que lo mejor para continuar esta relación con la muchacha era decir la verdad. Que debía confesar lo que había hecho, que lo más probable es que ella lograría perdonarlo, que no era tan terrible lo que había ocurrido anteriormente si es que afrontaba las consecuencias de ello de inmediato. La otra voz, sencillamente…le decía a la primera voz que se callara. – "Nada" – dijo Sendoh, soltando un audible suspiro – "Solamente te extrañaba"

"No es tan terrible que no nos hayamos visto" – dijo Ayako, sonriendo – "Entiendo que el equipo está primero, a mí me ocurre lo mismo"

"_El equipo_", pensó Sendoh, sintiéndose horrible. Claro que ella podía pensar que se trataba de eso. Ayako era una muchacha comprensiva, bondadosa y dotada de todas las cualidades que un joven como él pudiera desear. Y sin embargo, no encontraba el coraje dentro de sí para poder decirle la verdad. ¿Qué haría en ese caso? ¿Lo dejaría? ¿Lo odiaría por el resto de sus días? No podía ni imaginar algo así. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo mucho que le importaba que pudiera dejarlo. Antes, como solía hacerlo siempre, salía con muchachas simplemente como un período intermedio de espera…a la espera de Leah, para ser correcto. Sin embargo, ahora no podía clasificar a Ayako en esa categoría, jamás lo había hecho. Esto era especial, lo que sentía por ella no se comparaba con nada anterior. Y aún así, no había podido darse cuenta antes de ello antes de cometer el error espantoso de aquella tarde. Y ahora se arriesgaba a perderlo todo, una vez más, por culpa de su propia estupidez.

"¿Te parece que vayamos a tomar un café ahora?" – dijo Sendoh, con más entusiasmo que de costumbre. Trató de controlarlo, para que no pareciera una admisión de culpa anticipada.

"La verdad es que ya es tarde, y estoy muy cansada" – dijo Ayako, con una mirada de disculpa – "¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana?"

"Claro, como quieras" – dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa comprometida – "Vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu casa"

Durante el camino, Ayako no pudo dejar de notar que Sendoh parecía ansioso, pues al parecer, insistía en llenar el espacio entre ellos con millones de palabras, evitando a toda costa que el silencio pudiera cernirse sobre ellos. Hablaba más seguido que de costumbre, parecía que justo ese día le hubieran ocurrido un montón de cosas emocionantes, y que deseara compartirlas con ella sin desperdiciar ni un solo segundo. Quiso pensar que se trataba de algo normal, que en realidad nada ocurría al respecto…pero su instinto le decía otra cosa. Algo dentro de ella le decía que algo andaba mal, que no era común este tipo de comportamiento, que…Sendoh le estaba ocultando algo. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de desterrar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente. Sin embargo, estos peleaban por salir a la superficie, luchaban por ser escuchados por ella, y lo peor era que estaban intentando advertirle algo: Que abriera los ojos. No lograba entender por qué, pero sentía que sus instintos más básicos le estaban indicando que algo iba terriblemente mal. Y si era así…¿por qué insistía en no dejarse asustar por ellos? Ella se enorgullecía de su propia capacidad para anticiparse a los millares de situaciones en las que podría llegar a encontrarse. Sin embargo, estaba aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de que sus sentidos estaban nublados cuando se trataba de Sendoh.

Además, debía agregar a toda la ecuación que, al parecer, lo que le estaba sucediendo, las constantes dudas que la acechaban, ya eran visibles para los demás. Incluso Rukawa, aquella tarde, había notado que había algo que la estaba molestando. Y aquel muchacho, si bien parecía siempre estar distraído, y que nunca se interesaba por los problemas de los demás, se había dado cuenta hasta el punto de tener que preguntarle el motivo de su silencio. Sonrió levemente al recordar aquella escena, en donde Rukawa parecía estar completamente furioso por el hecho de que no se había atrevido a contarle lo que le sucedía. Pero, por otro lado, ¿en qué contexto imposible Rukawa podría querer, realmente, sentarse a escuchar sus problemas amorosos? Y aunque ya lo había hecho una vez, o algo muy parecido a ello, no sentía que pudiera hacerlo. ¿Cómo contárselo a él? ¿Cómo contárselo a cualquiera? Sabía que la única forma que tenía para dejar de sentirse así era confrontar directamente lo que le ocurría con quien era el supuesto "culpable". Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dejó llevar por un impulso:

"Sendoh…" – comenzó, suavemente – "¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"

Sendoh sintió que su espalda era azotada por los escalofríos, mientras trataba de controlar la expresión de su rostro: Era imposible. No había forma de que supiera realmente lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde. Sin embargo, al parecer, Ayako había sido, como siempre, más perceptiva de lo que esperaba. ¿Era tan notorio? ¿Tenía tal expresión de culpabilidad en su cara, que ya no era posible seguir ocultándola? Su mente comenzó a golpearlo, mientras consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de decirle toda la verdad. Sin embargo, la otra parte de sí le decía lo contrario. Porque, por mucho de que Ayako fuese distinta a todas las personas que había conocido en su vida, seguía siendo un ser humano. Y, por lo tanto, no dejaría pasar aquel error. El precio de ser sincero sería, irremediablemente, el perderla.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" – dijo Sendoh, riendo despreocupadamente

"No lo sé" – admitió Ayako. Era cierto, por lo demás – "Solamente tengo la sensación de que hay algo que quieres decirme, pero no estás seguro de poder hacerlo"

El muchacho sintió un pinchazo terrible en el estómago. Sin embargo, si bien sentía el impulso de querer desahogarse con ella y decirle todo de una buena vez, se resistió y dejó que la máscara de falsedad cayera sobre su rostro: Soltó una carcajada muy audible, sacudiendo la cabeza con lentitud.

"Cariño, creo que estás igual de cansada que yo" – dijo, acariciando su mejilla – "Porque estás imaginando cosas"

Y en ese momento, Ayako se dio cuenta de todo, pero no podía admitirlo delante de él. Porque la verdad, simplemente, era que…no le creía absolutamente nada.

* * *

Rukawa caminaba lentamente por la calle iluminada por el sol de aquella mañana de sábado, mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara por los rostros indiferentes que lo rodeaban. Ciertamente, había estado más abstraído que de costumbre durante el resto de aquella semana que estaba a punto de terminar. No podía entender por qué este asunto lo molestaba tanto. Él jamás se había interesado por los problemas ajenos, ni siquiera por los de las personas más cercanas a él. Un segundo, pensó. Ah, por supuesto: Nadie era cercano a él. Quizás sus padres. Y tampoco le interesaban sus problemas. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si es que los tenían. Porque sus problemas…no eran los suyos.

Sin embargo, ahora parecía que estaba inserto en un problema, el cual no era suyo, pero ciertamente…odiaba admitirlo, pero…parecía que le importaba. Por alguna razón que no parecía querer develarse ante él, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que había visto aquella tarde, tres días atrás. Si bien no había hablado con Ayako desde aquel mismo día en que se había enfurecido sin ninguna razón aparente, no había notado ningún cambio significativo. Sin embargo, se avergonzaba y reprendía a sí mismo por el hecho de darse cuenta de que la había estado vigilando. Sin su propio permiso, había estado pendiente de cualquier cambio de actitud durante los entrenamientos, había estado observándola cada vez que podía, sin poder entender por qué lo hacía. Pero, aunque intentaba concentrarse en lo que realmente le importaba, no se daba ni cuenta cuando nuevamente había posado su mirada sobre el rostro de la muchacha, buscando algún rastro de tristeza, de decepción o abatimiento. Sin embargo, todo parecía estar igual.

Y, demonios, eso sí que lo enfurecía: Si todo estaba igual, significaba que el desgraciado de Sendoh no había tenido las agallas de decirle la verdad. Y por lo tanto, era el mismo hijo de perra del que todos parecían hablar. No podía creer que pudiera, realmente, mirar a la cara a Ayako y mentirle sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Decidió que ya era suficiente, y que debía dar a su tiempo un buen uso. Ya había estado practicando por más de tres horas en la cancha que se encontraba al borde de la playa, por lo que decidió que, antes de partir a su casa, quería pasar un rato observando las olas. Caminó despreocupadamente por la arena, decidido a desterrar todos los pensamientos sobre el asunto, aunque fuera por un rato. No le correspondía estar buscando soluciones a algo que él no había provocado. Dios, ni siquiera resolvía los problemas que él mismo provocaba y pretendía darle una solución a algo en lo que no debía, ni quería, estar involucrado. Se sentó lentamente sobre una roca, mientras contemplaba el furioso, y a la vez armónico, ritmo de las olas que se estrellaban contra la orilla. La brisa marina lo golpeaba suavemente en el rostro, mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de aquella natural caricia. Sin embargo, cuando nuevamente abrió los ojos para seguir contemplando el océano, sintió un pinchazo involuntario en la parte posterior del cuello: Ahí, frente a él, caminando por la orilla, se encontraba la muchacha del tatuaje. No llevaba el mismo atuendo que la última y única vez que la había visto, pero su forma de caminar era tan especial que sólo necesitó una mirada para poder reconocerla. Lentamente, como si se moviera al ritmo del paso de las olas, su cuerpo parecía flotar mientras observaba sus propias huellas sobre la arena. Esta vez llevaba una camiseta de color rojo, holgada y ligera, sobre unos pantalones cortos de jeans. Su cabello recogido dejaba ver el tatuaje de la mariposa en la parte posterior de su cuello, y en sus níveas y delgadas manos llevaba un par de sandalias, que evidentemente se había quitado para poder sentir el agua marina rozar sus pequeños pies.

Rukawa no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer en esos momentos. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de, si la encontraba nuevamente, ir a hablarle. Jamás había hecho algo por el estilo, y de hecho, nunca había creído realmente que volviese a encontrarla luego de aquella vez en que le había tomado la fotografía. Sin embargo, contra su propio permiso, se dio cuenta de que, aquel día, no había decidido ir a la playa simplemente porque quería estar solo y tranquilo. Si hablaba con la verdad, sabía que para tener paz y tranquilidad, producto de sus rasgos antisociales, podía ir a cualquier lugar, porque sabía que con su sola apariencia, nadie se le acercaría. Y sin embargo, había escogido ese día ir a la playa, a ese exacto lugar, porque esperaba poder volver a verla. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo esa muchacha había logrado, sin siquiera haber visto su rostro, que un muchacho como él sintiese ansias de encontrársela una vez más?

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le preocupaba en aquellos momentos. Porque, ciertamente, la verdad era otra. Y era definitivamente más inquietante que el hecho de que hubiera vuelto a aquel simplemente para encontrarse con la figura de la muchacha nuevamente: La verdad era que, en realidad, había deseado con ansias volver a verla porque quería que aquella muchacha tuviera un rostro en específico. Quería que ella tuviera la misma voz que aquella joven que había estado rondando incesantemente sus pensamientos aquellas últimas semanas. Quería que tuviera sus mismos gestos. Quería que tuviera su mismo nombre. Y finalmente…la verdad era que quería que la muchacha del tatuaje soltase por fin aquel cabello que llevaba recogido…y que un millar de rizos castaños tomaran su lugar.

Dándose cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación, Rukawa hizo lo que era propio de él: Dominado por el pánico a lo desconocido, se levantó de la roca en la que se encontraba apoyado y le dio la espalda a la joven, para salir corriendo como un gato despavorido de aquel lugar. No se detuvo a pensar que la sola idea de que realmente estuviese esperándola _a ella _podía causar un tremendo desastre. Sólo quería escapar de aquella figura, de aquel tatuaje, de aquella forma de llenar el espacio que le era cada vez más familiar.

Porque la verdad era que…al parecer, muy profundo dentro de sí…Rukawa esperaba que la muchacha del tatuaje, fuese Ayako.

* * *

Sendoh caminaba lentamente aquella mañana de sábado, completamente exhausto, hacia la salida de la escuela. El entrenamiento de aquel día había sido brutal, simplemente agotador. Su director se encontraba especialmente empecinado en que derrotaran a Shohoku la próxima semana, pues era la última oportunidad que tendrían para por fin ir al Campeonato Nacional. Pensó, divertido, en la futura escena en donde se encontraría con Ayako, una vez más, pero en el equipo contrario. Se imaginaba que la muchacha prefería masticar arena antes de contarle al resto de su preciado equipo que en realidad estaba saliendo con él. Sin embargo, no podía culparla, sobre todo porque él mejor que nadie podía entender lo que importante que era tratar de mantener en buenos términos algo que era tan especial como su equipo. Era curioso que utilizara aquellas palabras, sobre todo porque con los últimos eventos de su vida, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo: Cuidar aquello que era especial.

Sin embargo, sólo bastó una imagen para que todo aquello que había estado pensando y considerando en aquellos momentos se desvaneciera: Caminando como si fuese lo más normal del mundo encontrarse con él en aquellas circunstancias, se encontraba Leah. Lo miraba de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos, de una manera posesiva e intrigante, que siempre lo hizo sentir especial. Sin embargo, Sendoh se odiaba a sí mismo en aquellos momentos, sobre todo porque en cuanto ella posó sus ojos sobre él, logró que sintiera los mismos escalofríos de la primera que vez en que había decidido que ella era a quien quería tener.

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" – preguntó Sendoh, molesto

"Te esperaba a ti, pequeño idiota, ¿qué más podría estar haciendo aquí?" – contestó ella, sonriendo ampliamente – "No es como que ya no exista nada entre nosotros"

"Leah…"- comenzó el joven, pasando una mano por su rostro con cansancio – "Lo de la última vez fue una estupidez, todo fue un error. Me dejé llevar por un impulso, nada más, no significa absolutamente nada".

"¿Y por qué te dejaste llevar por ese impulso?"- preguntó ella, acercándose a él, mientras jugaba con su cabello. Acercó su rostro hasta que estuvo a unos peligrosos centímetros del suyo, utilizando todo el poder de su mirada, consciente del efecto que producía en el muchacho – "Lo hiciste porque aún no me has olvidado, lo sé. Lo hiciste porque, aunque no quieras admitirlo, aún quieres tenerme junto a ti"

Sendoh se perdió en la profundidad de los ojos claros de la joven, mientras sentía la suavidad de su aroma llenar sus pulmones. Dejó que su mirada recorriera las facciones de la muchacha, mientras dejaba que una de sus manos acariciara lentamente una de las mejillas de la joven. Sentía que la odiaba, pero se odiaba más a sí mismo en esos momentos. ¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera ejercer esa clase de influencia sobre él? ¿Cómo era posible que, después de todo ese tiempo, ella siguiera provocando las mismas reacciones en él que el primer día que la conoció? Y lo peor de todo, es que sabía que todo estaba mal, sabía que aquello era todo menos lo correcto. Y, por sobre todo, odiaba el hecho de que no pudiera alejarse totalmente de Leah, sabiendo que tenía a la mujer más espectacular del planeta junto a él. Se obligó a pensar en Ayako, en su sonrisa, en su eterna comprensión y fidelidad, en la forma en que se preocupaba por él y por su felicidad. Leah era todo lo contrario, ella era de esas personas que sólo tomaban lo que querían cuando lo querían. Sin embargo, había algo en ella, una especie de fuerza gravitacional que hacía que él no pudiera ser más que un pobre idiota rondando a su alrededor, siguiendo la trayectoria de sus movimientos, haciendo lo que ella dispusiera. No era más que si títere, su entretención.

El muchacho se rindió y dejó que su frente descansara sobre la coronilla de la cabeza de la joven. Respiró el aroma de su cabello una vez más, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía, deseando que aquella fuese la última vez que lo hiciera. Tomó una de sus manos, mientras con la otra acarició la mejilla de la muchacha con menos suavidad que antes, como si quisiera aferrarse a ella, y no pudiera dejarla.

"Por favor" – dijo él, en un susurro suave – "Por favor, déjame en paz, Leah…por favor déjame ir"

Leah sintió algo inesperado: Si bien siempre había sabido que lo que sentía por Sendoh era mitad amor, mezclado con diversión, y mitad capricho, nunca había visto en él lo que vio en esos momentos. Antes, siempre había accedido a sus peticiones, porque sabía que él siempre volvía. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba rogando, _suplicando_, que lo abandonara. Y en esos momentos, como jamás le había ocurrido, no podía sentir menos que compasión por él.

"No puedo hacer eso, cariño" – dijo Leah, siendo sincera por primera vez con él – "Sabes que sólo te quiero a ti"

Sendoh la miró con dolor, sabiendo que ella no se daría por vencida hasta que lo viese destruido. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que en realidad ella era más malvada de lo que parecía. Se alejó de ella, y sin decir una sola palabra más, se dio media vuelta para caminar en la dirección opuesta. Sin embargo, sentía la seguridad de que, por lo menos, él ya sabía qué era la que quería: A Ayako. Nunca se había dado cuenta de quién era Leah realmente, pues en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que su felicidad no estaba de la mano de la felicidad de la muchacha. Si ella realmente lo amara, se daría cuenta de que su egoísmo estaba matando por dentro a Sendoh. Sin embargo, en ese momento, cuando tal vez había tomado la decisión más importante del último tiempo, no supo que había otra persona que había tomado una decisión también.

En cuanto dobló la esquina, se encontró frente a frente con un rostro que no esperaba encontrar. Sus ojos azul oscuro hicieron que se estremeciera, debido a una furia a punto de explotar que jamás había visto en una persona. Sus puños se encontraban cerrados, y por el temblor de ellos se dio cuenta de que se estaba conteniendo en ese mismo instante del impulso de golpearlo. Sin embargo, el muchacho se sintió súbitamente enojado por su arrogancia, por aquella eterna manera que tenía de demostrar al mundo que él, en supuesto, era mejor que todos.

"¿Y tú qué haces ahí parado, novato?"- preguntó Sendoh, esbozando una sonrisa irónica – "¿No deberías estar entrenando para intentar vencernos en el próximo partido?"

Esperó una respuesta desagradable. Tal vez un gruñido petulante de su parte. Un gesto irónico. Esperó todo.

Menos lo que ocurrió.

Sendoh ensanchó sus ojos cuando recibió el puñetazo más fuerte de toda su vida en plena mandíbula. El impulso del golpe hizo que cayera al instante al piso, pero en cuanto trató de levantarse, una patada en el estómago hizo que rodara más lejos de donde se encontraba. Tosió, buscando aire, pero se dio cuenta de que aquel muchacho no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Sintió sus dedos cerrarse en torno a su garganta, y mientras luchaba por aire, se estremeció una vez más ante la expresión furiosa del joven frente a él. Nunca lo había visto de esta manera, siempre había pensado que era un delincuente juvenil encubierto, pero nunca que pudiese ser así de violento.

"¡Tú…!" – comenzó el joven – "¡Tú…maldito…hijo…de…perra…!" – murmuró, sabiendo que podía escucharlo a pesar de lo bajo de su tono de voz.

Rukawa, en cuanto notó que el rostro de Sendoh iba aumentando de color, lo soltó súbitamente. El muchacho frente a él tosió pesarosamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Lo miró con odio, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que había comenzado a brotar de su labio. Se levantó rápidamente, y sin perder un instante, le asestó un puñetazo en el rostro. Sin embargo, Rukawa estaba tan enfurecido que no sintió nada. Apenas dejó que su cabeza se moviera en la dirección en la que había venido el golpe de Sendoh. Dejó que el muchacho lo tomara de la camiseta y estrellara su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana.

"¿Tan desesperado estás por ganar que tienes que venir a golpearme para que no pueda jugar?" – dijo Sendoh, enfurecido – "¿Eres tan basura que no puedes ganarme limpiamente en una cancha?"

Rukawa sintió que una nueva ira recorría sus venas, ante la estupidez que había salido de la boca de Sendoh. Maldito idiota. Maldito imbécil que pensaba que él le tenía miedo en una cancha. Sin embargo, si bien siempre había querido destrozar a Sendoh, se dio cuenta de que, por alguna razón desconocida para él, sentía que esa golpiza era provocada por razones mucho más nobles que el hecho de perder un partido frente al joven. En ese momento, le sucedió algo totalmente inesperado, algo que jamás creyó posible para él: Por primera vez en toda su vida, algo más que el basketball le importaba. Por primera vez, sintió que _tenía_ el deber de hacer algo más por alguien que no era sí mismo.

Ante tamaño insulto, Rukawa se liberó hábilmente de los brazos de Sendoh y lo empujó lejos. Se acercó a él, lentamente, mientras sentía que sus puños ardían por las ansias de golpearlo de nuevo. Observó su rostro, sin poder entender cómo alguien no podía darse cuenta de realmente de la basura de hombre que era este muchacho en realidad.

"Tienes veinticuatro horas" – dijo Rukawa, mientras recogía su bolso del piso. Vio en su rostro que Sendoh no había entendido una sola palabra – "Tienes veinticuatro horas para decirle"

Sendoh vio cómo el muchacho se giraba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta. Dándose cuenta de que no sabía a qué demonios se refería, apresuró sus pasos hasta que estuvo frente a él.

"¿Veinticuatro horas para qué?" – preguntó Sendoh, soltando una risa despectiva – "¿Para decirle a Uozumi que renuncio y que te dejaré ganarnos?"

Rukawa lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y acercó el rostro del muchacho al suyo. Sendoh escuchó las palabras de Rukawa y sintió que sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad:

"Tienes veinticuatro horas para decirle la verdad a Ayako" – dijo el muchacho, de manera simple, con lentitud – "Tienes veinticuatro horas para decirle que la engañas y para después desaparecer de su vida"

Luego, lo soltó y caminó con lentitud hacia su casa. Sendoh, por otro lado, sintió que sus rodillas perdían peso y que, lentamente, su cuerpo se deslizaba hacia el piso. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan estúpido para dejarse ver? Idiota, idiota al pensar que nadie había sospechado. Y, sin embargo, se encontró frente a una amenaza desconocida: Rukawa, el hombre que siempre había odiado en la cancha, lo había descubierto. Y, a pesar de que nunca había imaginado que él podría inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Ayako y suyos, ahora se encontraba en una posición más que desventajosa. Al parecer, el muchacho se preocupaba por Ayako, a pesar de la aparente indiferencia que lo solía rodear.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras pensaba que ya no tenía otra opción: Sabía a qué se refería con "veinticuatro horas". Significaba que él debía decirle la verdad, o lo haría él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que Ayako no lo perdonaría jamás, pero sabía también que no podía perderla. Era la única que lo entendía, era la única que lo quería, que se preocupaba por él…e iba a perderla producto de su estupidez.

Continuará...

NOTA: Lamento muchísimo por no haber escrito en tanto tiempo, se lo dedico a todos quienes han leído esta historia fielmente y me han escrito dándome su apoyo. Gracias a todos ustedes!


	7. Una pequeña vigilante

**No soy la dueña de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría **

**La intrusa que ocasionó un desastre**

**Capítulo Siete: Una pequeña vigilante**

Rukawa llevaba aproximadamente una hora mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación. A pesar de que lo único que quería era tener su mente completamente en blanco, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido ese día. Había decidido, después de pasear por la playa, que iría a la escuela, aunque no hubiese entrenamiento, para practicar un poco más. Sin embargo, en cuanto caminaba hacia allá, el destino quiso que se encontrara con la repetición de la imagen más desagradable de los últimos días: Ahí estaba Sendoh, con su actitud de siempre, con su apariencia de siempre, él, como siempre. Y ahí estaba esa chica, tan común como cualquier otra, pero que parecía ejercer una fuerza increíble sobre Sendoh. Y él era lo suficientemente idiota y manipulable como para dejarse llevar por ella. ¿Cómo es que no se daba cuenta? ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera ver realmente todo lo que tenía, para sentir que podía desperdiciarlo de esa manera?

¿Y qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo a él? ¿Por qué había amenazado a Sendoh de esa manera? Es más, ¿por qué había hecho la promesa interna de decirle a Ayako la verdad? ¿Por qué le importaba? Ella no era nada para él. Nadie era nada para él.

Sin embargo, muy dentro de sí, sabía que eso no era cierto. Él sabía que, de alguna manera, aquella muchacha se había convertido en algo más que un mueble en su vida. Cada día sentía que se acercaba a ella, pero que ella no se acercaba a él. ¿Por qué? Porque ella era amable por naturaleza. Era agradable, simpática y afable, con todo, inclusive con él, que incluso no lo merecía. Sin embargo, ese trato especial hacia él, que nadie tenía, no significaba que fuese especial para ella. Y, de todas maneras, ¿por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué, tan repentinamente, quería que ella viese algo especial en él?

Rodó sobre su costado, tratando de espantar todos esos extraños pensamientos de su mente. Pero no pudo darse cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba sucediendo: No podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía alejar su rostro de su cabeza, ni siquiera cuando cerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que no era el rostro común que solía ver cuando la encontraba en la escuela y en los entrenamientos: Era una figura, una figura que había memorizado, cada línea de su silueta, como si fuese un cuadro, una fotografía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la escena de la muchacha del tatuaje en el cuello, sentada al borde del muelle. Y, cuando él se acercaba, la joven se volteaba, el viento fuerte de la orilla lograba que su cabello se liberara, dando paso a un millar de rizos castaños. Y su rostro, el rostro misterioso que ansiaba ver, era el de Ayako.

Enfurecido consigo mismo, se levantó de la cama de un salto, cogió su chaqueta y bajó raudamente las escaleras. Sin prestar atención a la mirada que le envió su madre, sorprendida ante la rapidez de sus movimientos y su actitud enojada, salió de la casa dando un portazo. Caminó sin un rumbo particular, dejando que el sol acariciara su piel, mientras la brisa marina acompañaba aquel toque. Llevaba varias cuadras recorridas cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia: Atrás de él, tratando de seguirle el ritmo, había una figura. Sin que le importara demasiado, Rukawa dejó que su mirada se detuviera por un segundo en uno de los cristales de una tienda por la que estaba pasando, fijándose en el reflejo. No supo describir exactamente a la figura, pero por su estatura y complexión, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer. Si no, era la el hombre más pequeño que hubiera visto en su vida. Rukawa sacudió la cabeza, mientras alejaba sus pensamientos de algo tan insignificante, para poder concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente le importaba. Sin embargo, no contaba con lo persistente que podían ser los pasos de alguien detrás de él.

Imaginando que se podía tratar de alguna de las molestosas chicas de su escuela, y que no sería la primera vez que alguna de ellas lo seguía desde su casa, trató de sacarse de encima aquella desagradable sensación de ser seguido por alguien. Volteó rápidamente en la siguiente esquina, para después agilizar su paso aún más. Sin embargo, a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de su andar, empezó a escuchar unos pequeños pies que trotaban detrás de él. Volteó nuevamente en la esquina. Escuchó los pasos cada vez más cerca de los suyos. Caminó hacia la playa, pero aquello no significó nada: Sabía que estaba detrás de él.

Abiertamente enojado, y ya totalmente cansado de aquella estupidez, Rukawa se volteó para encarar a la pequeña figura que lo seguía. Ya tenía suficiente con sus propios molestos pensamientos, con aquella situación incomprensible para él, en la que, al parecer, estaba al medio de un imbécil desconsiderado y una muchacha que cada vez ocupaba más su mente, para más encima tener que lidiar con los enredos amorosos y totalmente inexistentes de una más de sus molestas "admiradoras". Cómo odiaba esa palabra, sobre todo si es que se ponía a pensar en que, aparte del basketball, no había nada admirable en él.

"¿Pero qué rayos es lo que quieres?" – exclamó, en un tono bastante más alto del que solía ocupar con la gente desconocida. Sin embargo, sabía que sólo podía ser producto de su enojo interno.

Rukawa estaba en lo correcto: Se trataba de una mujer. Sin embargo, era una muchacha, tal vez un poco más joven que él. Era pequeña, tal vez medía un poco más de un metro cincuenta, extremadamente delgada. Llevaba un par de shorts de jeans, ajustados, que dejaban ver unas piernas largas, más que su cuerpo mismo, también muy delgadas. Llevaba una camiseta ajustada, sobre la cual había una camisa de cuadros de color rojo intenso, amarrada únicamente al nivel de su pequeña cintura. Sin embargo, su atuendo hubiera pasado desapercibido si no hubiese sido por sus rasgos: Tenía el rostro redondo, a pesar de la delgadez que poseía en todo el resto de su cuerpo, con unas mejillas delicadamente sonrosadas. Tenía los ojos grandes, castaños, que en ese momento golpeaban el aire con sus increíblemente largas pestañas. Y, finalmente, su rostros estaba enmarcado por una muy larga melena rubia, ondulada y que se mecía suavemente con la brisa marina.

Para la sorpresa de Rukawa, la jovencita, ante su enojada pregunta, le entregó una ancha y cálida sonrisa. Tenía los dientes superiores levemente más largos que el resto de ellos, por lo que, junto con su apariencia infantil, todo en conjunto le daba un aire similar al de un pequeño ratón. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa evidente amabilidad que parecía rodearla, el muchacho no pudo olvidar que su presencia ahí en ese instante le resultaba extremadamente molesta.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- preguntó Rukawa de nuevo, acercándose a ella, con evidente intención de atemorizarla para que se diera media vuelta y lo dejara en paz. Sin embargo, se encontró con la mirada de la muchacha, que echó su cabeza hacia atrás para no dejar de observarlo a los ojos.

Cualquier respuesta no habría captado la atención del muchacho. Cualquier respuesta. MENOS la que ella le dio.

"Ella te gusta, ¿no es cierto?" – su voz era suave y melodiosa. Sonrió aún más ante la mirada gélida y a la vez sorprendida de Rukawa – "Sino, ¿por qué te molestarías en que él le dijera la verdad y dejara de engañarla?"

Rukawa dio un paso atrás, abiertamente en shock. Y tal vez, estaba en shock por primera vez en toda su vida. ¿Pero quién demonios era ella? ¿Y cómo es que sabía todo eso? Porque era imposible que se refiriera a otra cosa que aquella en la que él estaba pensando. Sabía que sus "admiradoras" era impresionantemente molestosas y que sabían cosas que ni él mismo se imaginaba (el internet daba para mucho), pero nunca que pudieran ser realmente peligrosas o criminales en potencia. Además, recordaba un par de rostros, obviamente no sabía sus nombres, pero eran de aquellas muchachas que solía ver en la escuela. A esta muchacha, sin embargo, nunca la había visto en toda su vida. Era muy distinta a cualquier chica con la que se hubiera encontrado alguna vez, no poseía ningún rasgo similar a nadie, excepto por…no, era imposible, estaba volviéndose loco, literalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que viera el rostro de Ayako en cada muchacha que se cruzaba en su camino? Sin embargo, no podía negar que, en cuanto vio la sonrisa animada de esta jovencita, lo primero que vino a su mente fue la sonrisa de Ayako.

"¿Quién…?" – empezó Rukawa, sacudiendo la cabeza – "¿Cómo…?"

"¿Cómo sé todo eso?" – dijo la muchacha, caminando por su lado y dirigiéndose a la escalera que daba para bajar a la playa. Se volteó y le sonrió – "Eres mucho menos misterioso de lo que piensas, deja de darte tanto crédito por eso"

Rukawa siguió su figura con la mirada, mientras la muchacha bajaba las escaleras y se quitaba los zapatos, haciéndole un gesto para que bajara con él. El muchacho, completamente ensimismado y sorprendido para reaccionar, dejó que su mirada vagara sobre su figura, mientras ella caminaba hacia la orilla. Sin embargo, su voz la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

"¡Oye, no tengo todo el día!" – le gritó, por sobre el sonido de las olas del mar

El muchacho, dándose cuenta de que esta era tal vez la situación más extraña a la que se hubiera enfrentado, siguió sus huellas sobre la arena húmeda y se dirigió hacia ella. La muchacha ya se encontraba sentada sobre la arena, abrazando sus rodillas. Sonriendo ampliamente, puso una mano sobre el lugar que se encontraba a su lado, lo que era una clara señal de que quería que se sentara junto a ella. Rió por lo bajo cuando un pequeña mariposa se posó sobre uno de sus dedos de los pies, cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de un rosa brillante. Rukawa observó su figura, tan tranquila y extraña, tratando de buscar algo de lógica en su actitud. Sin embargo, sólo podía sacar como conclusión de que, a pesar de su apariencia inocente, bien podía tratarse de la mayor desquiciada con la que hubiera tratado. Lentamente, se sentó a su lado, mientras la observaba atentamente. Pasaron largos minutos de silencio, mientras ella contemplaba el mar de manera absorta.

"Deja de mirarme así" – dijo ella, de repente – "No soy una de las locas de tus admiradoras, si es que eso es lo que te estás preguntando"

"¿Quién rayos eres?" – preguntó Rukawa, ignorando su defensa a la locura, porque no había forma de que no fuese así

La jovencita sonrió suavemente, mientras estiraba una de sus largas y níveas manos hacia él.

"Mia" – dijo, sonriendo aún más – "Mucho gusto"

Lentamente, y ciertamente un tanto asustado, Rukawa extendió su mano y estrechó la suya suavemente, sin decir nada.

"Sé que sabes que sé tu nombre" – dijo ella, agitando su mano unida a la de él, y soltando una carcajada jovial al mismo tiempo – "Pero sería de buena educación que lo dijeras de todas formas"

"Kaede Rukawa" – dijo él, a desgana, sintiendo que no había nada productivo en aquella conversación. ¿Por qué no se paraba y se iba? ¿Por qué le interesaba escuchar lo que ella parecía que quería decirle? Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué sentía que la conocía? ¿Por qué aquella actitud amable, simpática e inocente, incluso ante un desconocido hostil como él le resultaba tan familiar?

"¿Ves?" – dijo ella – "Tan difícil no era"

"Ya basta" – dijo Rukawa, entrecerrando la mirada – "¿Quién eres y por qué me sigues?"

"Pero qué agresivo eres…" – suspiró ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación – "Pero ella tenía razón: Supuestamente eres así con todo el mundo, pero creo que tienes un lado amable que no dejas que nadie vea…o por lo menos, sólo alguna personas. Entre ellas, aquella muchacha que te gusta"

"Eres una desquiciada" – dijo Rukawa, levantándose de la arena – "Deja de seguirme o te vas a-"

"¿Arrepentir?" – concluyó ella – "No tanto como tú si es que le dices la verdad a Ayako".

Rukawa quedó helado con ese comentario. La muchacha lo miró atentamente, analizando cada una de sus expresiones faciales. El muchacho la observó con la misma atención, esperando a que fuese ella la que dijera algo. Como eso no parecía que fuese a suceder, se acercó una vez más, mirándola con todo el desprecio del que era capaz.

"No sé quién eres o por qué me sigues, pero de lo que hablas no es asunto tuyo" – dijo él, lentamente, para que entendiera cada una de sus palabras – "Y menos ella. No quiero que te me acerques, que me sigas o que te dirijas a mí. Y tampoco a ella. Más te vale dejarla en paz".

No esperó que ella se riera de la manera en que lo hizo. Sus carcajadas inundaron el aire, mientras su cabello rubio se mecía con suavidad a su alrededor.

"Me gusta que hables así de ella" – dijo, con una sonrisa – "Significa que te gusta mucho, y que la mereces más que ese hijo de perra de Akira Sendoh. Y por lo que he visto este último tiempo de ti, creo que ese es el discurso más largo que le has dado a una persona. Me gusta que seas así. De hecho, tú me gustas mucho. Obviamente, para mí no, pero para ella sí. Eres el indicado, definitivamente".

"¡¿Pero de qué hablas?!" – exclamó Rukawa, completamente furioso – "¡¿Quién demonios eres?!"

"¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí?" – dijo otra voz.

A gran velocidad, Rukawa se volteó hacia donde había surgido la voz. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago y en el pecho cuando se encontró con la figura de Ayako. La muchacha llevaba unos jeans, que había cortado para que fuesen shorts. Una camiseta azul intenso, holgada y que casi llegaba hasta el largo de los shorts. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, pero de todas formas, lo que más destacaba era su mirada enojada. Rukawa se volteó hacia la otra muchacha, que, aún sentada en la arena, esbozaba una gran sonrisa hacia la otra joven.

"¡Hasta que me encontraste!" – exclamó, sorprendida y soltando una carcajada – "Y yo que me esforcé tanto para que no lo hicieras"

"Mia, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que salgas sola?" – preguntó Ayako, con expresión cansada y poniendo sus manos en la cintura – "Por lo menos no hasta que conozcas mejor la ciudad"

"No te preocupes por eso" – dijo la muchacha, caminando hacia ella – "No me pasó nada, y tu amigo Rukawa estuvo haciéndome compañía todo este tiempo"

El joven miró, sorprendido a Ayako, quien soltó un suspiro exasperado. ¿Se conocían? ¿Por qué Ayako podría conocer a esta loca jovencita? ¿Y por qué tenía ese tono tan protector al hablar con ella?

"Lo siento, Rukawa" – dijo Ayako, mirándolo y sonriendo – "Me imagino que te estuvo molestando todo este tiempo, más que acompañarte"

El muchacho observó con suspicacia la manera en que Mia se acercaba a Ayako y la besaba con suavidad en la mejilla. Ayako, por su lado, soltó una suave carcajada ante la expresión infantil de la otra jovencita.

"No seas así" – dijo, sonriendo – "No soy una molestia tan grande"

"Pues sí que lo eres cuando te lo propones" – dijo Ayako. Luego, se volvió hacia el muchacho – "Rukawa, lamento si es que mi insoportable hermana menor ha estado molestándote"

Rukawa quedó completamente helado. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese su hermana? No se parecían en nada. Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos. La jovencita parecía estar al tanto de todo lo relativo a lo que había estado pasando en el último tiempo. ¿Ayako le había contado? Claro que no. ¿Entonces los había estado siguiendo?

"El placer es todo tuyo, estoy segura" – dijo Mia, sonriendo ampliamente a Rukawa y guiñándole un ojo en un gesto de complicidad

"¿De qué hablaban hasta antes de que llegara?" – preguntó Ayako, más hacia Mia que Rukawa

"Oh, de todo y nada" – dijo la jovencita, encogiéndose de hombros – "De hecho, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya y que Rukawa te acompañe en tu caminata por la playa. Voy al centro comercial"

"De ninguna manera" – respondió Ayako – "Podrías perderte y después tendría que-"

"Llamarme por teléfono" – dijo Mia, sacudiendo la cabeza – "No me perderé, sé dónde está" – luego, se acercó a Rukawa y le dio una palmada en el hombro – "Espero verte de nuevo, me caes bien"

El muchacho vio cómo la niña se acercaba a su hermana y la empujaba levemente con el hombro, lo que logró que la joven se riera suavemente. Mia, cuando su hermana no la estaba mirando, se volteó por un instante y observó a Rukawa, sonriendo. De alguna forma, el muchacho pareció percibir un gesto que pretendía infundirle valor para algo.

Ayako observó a Rukawa, que tenía la mirada perdida. Se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí en ese lugar, y por qué había estado conversando con su hermana. Conocía lo suficiente a Rukawa para saber que no había sido él el que había iniciado la conversación, y bastante más a Mia para saber que ella era quien lo había perseguido hasta sacarle un par de palabras. Sin embargo, Rukawa parecía extremadamente molesto, siendo que, a pesar de su manera de ser, no solía perder la paciencia tan rápido. Algo le había dicho Mia para hacerlo enojar.

En un gesto reflejo, cuando Ayako se quitó las sandalias y bajó hacia la arena, Rukawa la siguió. Ambos caminaron hacia la orilla, en silencio, pero que, extrañamente, para ninguno de los dos resultaba incómodo. El sol se reflejó en las facciones de la muchacha, quien cerró los ojos para sentir el calor sobre sus mejillas, ante la mirada atenta de Rukawa. ¿Qué podía hacer en esos momentos? Su impulso inicial era salir corriendo de aquel lugar, sin voltear atrás, cambiarse de escuela y jugar basketball en otro lugar, de manera tal que nunca más tuviera que encontrarse con el rostro de la joven. Sin embargo, ¿A quién pretendía engañar? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía al huir? Debía admitir, en ese mismo instante, que tenía miedo. Quizás por primera vez en su vida, estaba realmente asustado por una situación. No sabía qué era lo que ocurriría, y eso lo desesperaba. Sin tener mayor contacto con él, Rukawa sentía que la muchacha se había zambullido en el apacible mar de su existencia, siempre tranquilo, quieto y sin cambios. Había logrado que su mente funcionara de una manera diferente, que sus pensamientos giraran en torno a algo más, a algo que no tenía que ver con él, en donde él no era el centro.

Porque, lo admitiera o no, había hallado otro centro dentro del pequeño mundo que era su mente.

Ella se había transformado en un centro, había entrado en su vida sin que él lo permitiera y se había convertido en una especie de eje para todas sus acciones cotidianas.

Había entrado sin su permiso o autorización. Como una intrusa.

Ella era una intrusa.

Y antes de que dijera una sola palabra, Rukawa quedó sin aliento. Sintió que sus rodillas temblaban, que su cuerpo se congelaba incluso bajo el calor del sol, que sus ojos se ensanchaban a más no poder, que sus manos se estremecían y que escalofríos recorrían su espalda: Porque, en ese mismo momentos, tal y como si el entorno de la bahía se hubiera confabulado con el viento, cuando Ayako se acercó a la orilla y se inclinó para recoger una pequeña concha blanca, su cabello bailó al ritmo de la brisa marina, lo suficientemente alto para que el muchacho lograra ver aquella figura en la parte posterior de su cuello.

El tiempo pareció congelarse en el instante en que Rukawa posó sus ojos sobre el tatuaje de mariposa que Ayako lucía. Eran los mismos colores, la misma forma. Además, como si fuese lo que el muchacho había estado esperando, todo alrededor de ella parecía confirmar que su deseo de que la primera muchacha a la que había considerado hermosa tatuaje y Ayako fueran la misma mujer, se había cumplido finalmente.

"Eras tú…" – murmuró, lentamente

La joven se volteó, sorprendida por el hecho de que Rukawa hubiese dicho algo que no fuera la respuesta a alguna de sus preguntas. Sin embargo, lo que la dejó pasmada fue la mirada del muchacho. Parecía como si fuese la primera vez que la hubiese visto, como si se tratara de una desconocida. Pero, lo más sorprendente, es que había algo en sus ojos que no había contemplado jamás en su vida. Había una especie de luz en su mirada, que la hizo sentir que en realidad, esa era la primera vez que alguien realmente se fijaba en ella.

"¿Era yo qué?" – preguntó ella, con suavidad – "¿De qué hablas?"

"Tú…" – comenzó él, dando un paso hacia la joven – "Tú eras la de la mariposa en el cuello"

Ayako parpadeó varias veces, completamente perpleja. ¿Cómo sabía que tenía un tatuaje? Siempre había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa en la escuela para que nadie lo viera, porque los tatuajes iban en contra del código de vestimenta. Y estaba segura de que nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca para que lo pudiera observar.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" – Instintivamente, se acercó más hacia él – "¿Cuándo lo viste?"

Rukawa se dio cuenta de que sólo había una respuesta a esa pregunta. Y era la misma respuesta que había estado buscando hasta ese momento.

No se trataba de que Ayako se hubiese convertido en el centro de las cosas, sino que ella siempre había sido un centro de todo alrededor. Él, por su apatía de siempre, nunca lo había notado. Pero fue desde que él se dio cuenta de que una intrusa se había inmiscuido en su vida que logró ver lo mucho que le hacía falta. No había nada entre ellos, pero ella había logrado que él quisiera verla todos los días. Había logrado que necesitara de esos momentos de tranquilidad, en donde su mente estaba en paz por el sólo hecho de estar en su compañía, sentados bajo un árbol o caminando en silencio. Había logrado que, cuando no estaba, la extrañara a su manera. Había logrado que le importara lo suficiente para que no soportara el hecho de verla sufrir por las mentiras de otro hombre. Había logrado que, por primera vez en toda su vida, quisiera ocupar un lugar en la vida de alguien.

Había logrado que deseara con todo su ser reemplazar a quien esos momentos no la merecía.

"¿Cuándo lo viste?" – repitió Ayako

Rukawa parpadeó un par de veces, mientras dejaba que sus labios se curvaran levemente hacia arriba, y de forma involuntaria, esbozara una tímida sonrisa.

"La primera vez que realmente te vi"

Continuará…

A/N: PERDÓNENME POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN TANTO TIEMPO! Pero he vuelto con la batería recargada, prometo empezar el próximo capítulo de inmediato! Gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews! Amo a todos los que se detienen a leer esta historia!


	8. Confesiones bajo la lluvia

**No soy la dueña de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría **

**La intrusa que ocasionó un desastre**

**Capítulo Ocho: Confesiones bajo la lluvia**

Ayako no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada de Rukawa mientras caminaba calle abajo, en dirección a su encuentro con Sendoh. ¿Qué había querido decir con esas palabras? "_La primera vez que te vi"_. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Y qué significaba esa forma en la que había estado observándola? No sabía explicarlo, pero la manera en que había posado sus ojos sobre ella había logrado que sintiera los escalofríos más terribles recorrer la delgada línea de su espalda. Nunca había sentido algo similar, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a sentir algo distinto por Sendoh. Había algo en sus ojos, una especie de luz que había hecho que algo inexplicable creciera en su interior.

Miró sus manos nerviosamente, mientras sacudía la cabeza con lentitud. Era imposible siquiera considerarlo. Ellos no se conocían demasiado. Ciertamente su compañía era agradable, parecían entenderse a un nivel en el que no eran necesarias las palabras. Sin embargo, no podía ser posible que ella sintiera algo siquiera remotamente diferente a la amistad. Era absolutamente imposible: Rukawa era una piedra, ella hablaba hasta por los codos. Rukawa era una piedra, ella no dejaba de moverse en todo el día. Rukawa era una piedra, a ella le gustaba reír. Rukawa era una piedra, ella regalaba sus sonrisas a quien pareciera quererlas.

Rukawa era una piedra.

Pero parecía ser el único que realmente conocía su interior sin tener que hablar. Era lo suficientemente perceptivo para darse cuenta cuándo era el momento apropiado para decir solo una palabra que la hacía sentir mejor. Era lo suficientemente preocupado para tener el gesto de acompañarla a su casa cuando era tarde y se encontraba sola. Y se dejaba llevar por su presencia hasta el punto de sonreír cuando se encontraba a su lado. Además, tenía una paciencia infinita cuando se trataba de escucharla o acompañarla.

Todo le daba a entender que Rukawa era una piedra. Pero era la piedra a la cual había estado aferrándose desde hace un tiempo para no caer.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, tratando de desterrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Sin embargo, sabía que podría haber estado pensando en el asunto por horas, si no hubiese sido por la figura que se detuvo frente a ella. Sonrió levemente cuando se encontró con la figura de Sendoh, pero algo en su rostro hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un momento.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – Ayako no se molestó en saludar, pues sabía por la expresión de Sendoh que algo estaba muy mal – "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Sendoh bajó la mirada, tratando de juntar coraje. No había forma de lograr decir algo semejante sin que todo llevara a un desastre como final. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que la amenaza de Rukawa era real, que era perfectamente capaz de decirle la verdad a Ayako, no había manera en que pudiera vivir con ese secreto. Sabía que ella se merecía la verdad. No quería pensar que se merecía a alguien mejor que él, porque sabía que él era más que capaz de ofrecerle todo que ella quisiera, y más si era necesario. Pero por eso mismo, lo que necesitaba era que fuese honesto con ella. Era lo mínimo que le debía después de la forma en que se había comportado con él.

"Necesito…"- empezó, aclarando un poco su garganta, nerviosamente – "Necesito decirte algo"

"Pues claro, dime" – dijo Ayako, frunciendo el ceño – "Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea"

"Ojalá fuera tan simple…" – continuó Sendoh, acariciando levemente la mejilla de la muchacha – "Ojalá pudiera decirte todo lo que tengo que decirte sin tener que perderte"

Ayako sintió aquella última frase como una bofetada en el rostro, tan fuerte que tuvo que dar un paso atrás. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso lo que tenía que decirle iba a ser una confirmación de todas las dudas que la habían acechado en el pasado? ¿Era lo que iba a decir lo que había estado pensando desde semanas atrás?

"¿De qué hablas?" – dijo ella, con un hilo de voz – "¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"Pasó…algo" – dijo Sendoh, evadiendo su mirada – "…alguien"

"¿Alguien?" – Ayako contuvo el aliento, dándose cuenta de que sus palabras cada vez más se acercaban a lo que había estado pensando desde hacía un tiempo – "Explícate"

Sendoh pasó sus dedos por su puntiagudo cabello. Lo único que rogaba en aquellos momentos era que pudiera decir las cosas de tal manera que ella lograra perdonarlo eventualmente. Sabía que si razonaba con ella, que si le explicaba todas las circunstancias de lo que había pasado con Leah, ella lograría entender.

"¿Recuerdas…?" – dijo, lentamente – "¿Recuerdas a Leah?"

Ayako terminó de confirmar sus sospechas: Sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente, se alejó un paso de la figura de Sendoh. Vio cómo sus ojos se llenaban de remordimiento, pero en esos momentos no era capaz de darse cuenta de la honestidad de sus sentimientos. No quería que siguiera hablando, pero de alguna manera necesitaba escuchar la verdad.

"¿Qué…?" – Ayako se aclaró la garganta, al percibir cómo su voz se quebraba – "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué tendría que recordarla ahora?"

"Lo siento" – dijo el joven, dando el paso que Ayako había retrocedido – "Lo siento tanto, Ayako. Te prometo que no quise hacerlo, fue solo algo que sucedió, una estupidez de momento, yo-"

"_¿Una estupidez de momento?"_- repitió ella, frunciendo el ceño y alzando la voz con enojo – "¿Es eso a lo que se reduce lo que tú y yo tenemos? ¿A algo que por una _estupidez de momento_ puede terminarse al segundo en que tu antigua novia aparece?"

"¡No, Ayako, claro que no!" – exclamó él, dándose cuenta de que todo se le iba de las manos – "Pero tú sabes lo manipuladora que puede ser Leah, me dio a entender algo diferente, yo solamente quería que fuésemos amigos y nada más, lo prometo, nunca quise que ese beso pasara, y si no hubiese sido por ese idiota de Rukawa, quizás nada de esto habría pasado a mayores y-"

"¡¿Rukawa?!" – preguntó Ayako, ensanchando la mirada – "¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Rukawa en todo esto?! ¡¿De qué hablas?!"

"¡Él me vio!" – Sendoh sabía que todo estaba mal, especialmente lo que estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante: Intentaba desplazar toda su culpa a alguien más, incluso estando consciente de que la responsabilidad de todo el asunto era suya y de nadie más. Pero no podía evitar incluir a Rukawa en todo el problema, porque sabía que todo habría estado bien, o por lo menos no se habría acabado si es que él no se hubiese inmiscuido.

Ayako dio un paso atrás, como si algo la hubiese golpeado en el pecho. ¿Rukawa lo había visto? ¿Había visto a Sendoh siendo infiel? ¿Y había tenido el descaro de no mencionárselo? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Desde cuándo Rukawa era tan mala persona que dejaba que se rieran de alguien en su cara, sabiendo que estaban convirtiéndola en una tonta frente a los ojos de todos los demás?

Tal vez tenía razón sobre él. Quizás, al igual que Sendoh, era un mentiroso. Y no sólo eso, sino que además era un farsante que fingía ser una especie de amigo suyo, mientras a sus espaldas dejaba que le mintieran de todas las maneras posibles.

"Me obligó a decirte dentro de veinticuatro horas" – continuó el muchacho, ante el silencio de la joven – "Creo que si no lo hubiese hecho yo, lo habría hecho él"

"Nada de eso importa ahora" – murmuró Ayako, demasiado cansada para continuar peleando – "No quiero volver a verte"

Sendoh sintió que sus mayores pesadillas se estaban materializando frente a sus ojos: Ayako tenía esa mirada de determinación que algún día hizo que se enamorara de ella, pero que ahora le demostraba que, una vez más, no iba a cambiar de opinión frente a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque no sabía de qué se sorprendía: Siempre supo que si llegaba a decir la verdad, ella jamás iba a perdonarlo.

"Ayako, por favor, no entiendes, estás exagerando, fue solo una idiotez que nunca volverá a suceder, yo nunca quise-"

"No diré una palabra más" – dijo la muchacha, cerrando los ojos con lentitud – "Lo único que te pedí, fue que no me mintieras. Y eso fue lo primero que hiciste. No quiero volver a verte".

Y así, sin siquiera desgastarse en mirarlo una vez más, Ayako se volteó y caminó en dirección contraria, mientras gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer lentamente sobre su cabeza. Sendoh, por otro lado, sintió cómo un frío estremecedor empezaba a invadir su pecho, mientras veía la figura de Ayako desvanecerse al final de la calle. Sin embargo, ya conocía ese frío: Era el dolor de perder a alguien que lo consumía por dentro.

* * *

Rukawa observó por las pequeñas ventanas de la parte superior del gimnasio cómo caía la lluvia. Luego del encuentro con Ayako en la playa, había decidido ir a practicar a la escuela, de la misma forma como cuando necesitaba que sus pensamientos se calmaran.

Era ella la chica del tatuaje. No sabía cómo, pero una parte de él siempre lo había sabido. Por lo menos, con el paso de las semanas, había deseado que fuese ella. Ahora sabía que ella era la única mujer que era realmente hermosa en el planeta, y que había algo creciendo dentro de sí que ya no podía esconder o ignorar por más tiempo. No podía seguir negando que era ella la que había estado llenando sus pensamientos, y que su forma de ser había logrado provocar una especie de impacto en él. Sabía que nunca le había dado a entender nada, pero era esa forma en la que invadía todos los espacios lo que lo descontrolaba y no dejaba que todo volviese a la normalidad. ¿Y qué era la normalidad, de todas maneras? ¿Esa constante apatía en la que se encontraba? ¿Todos los días iguales al anterior? ¿Haciendo lo mismo día tras día, noche tras noche, sin encontrar ese horizonte en el cual una cancha no estuviera involucrada?

Lanzó el balón a la canasta, dejando que sus dudas se fueran con él hacia donde él no podía alcanzarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer en esos momentos? ¿Decirle a Ayako lo que estaba atormentándolo? Ella era la única con la que sabía podía hablar, pero… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Lo que sentía? Era inútil. Ella sentía lo que Rukawa temía sentir por alguien más. Ella estaba con alguien más, con un desgraciado que no la merecía. Sin embargo, incluso si es que Sendoh le decía la verdad, nada indicaba que Ayako quisiera ir con él en caso de que se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Nada le decía que la joven sintiera algo más que amistad por él. Quizás lo mejor era que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, que estuviera con quien quisiera, y que él siguiera su camino.

Sin embargo, no lo atormentaba el hecho de que ella no pudiera, eventualmente, sentir algo por el muchacho: Observó con lentitud cómo sus manos se alzaban frente a su mirada. No quería que otras manos se entrelazaran con las de ella. No soportaba la idea de que otros brazos se cerraran en torno a su figura. No quería ver que otra mejilla se apoyara sobre los rizos de su cabeza. No quería que otros dedos se deslizaran por la parte posterior de su cuello, mientras trazaban los bordes y líneas de su tatuaje.

Obviamente, sin duda alguna, quería que él fuese quien ocupara el lugar que ella había destinado para otro hombre. Era paradójico, pues él estaba acostumbrado a ser siempre el primero. En todo lo que se proponía, Rukawa era siempre el mejor. Sin embargo, en estas circunstancias, se daba cuenta de que no le importaba llegar en segundo lugar. Sólo quería estar en _ese_ segundo lugar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras escuchaba el fuerte sonido de las gotas de lluvia al caer sobre el techo del gimnasio, decidió que era suficiente por un día. Se volteó lentamente para dejar aquel lugar, pero la imagen que vino después lo detuvo: Ahí, parada en el borde la puerta, completamente empapada, se encontraba la figura de Ayako. La camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo, decorada por sus largos rizos, que en esos momentos eran las cuerdas por las que se deslizaban las gotas de agua. Se veía desde lejos que estaba temblando, aunque por la expresión de su rostro, no sabía si es que era de rabia o de frío.

Se acercó lentamente, mientras observaba atentamente cómo los ojos de la muchacha lo seguían. Estaban enrojecidos, probablemente por varias horas de llanto seguidas. Se sorprendió por la forma en que la expresión dolorida de su mirada provocaba estragos en su interior. Se sentía extrañamente culpable, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. Sin embargo, lo que lo estaba torturando era que ella mostrara de forma tan abierta que estaba sufriendo.

Se detuvo frente a ella, mientras trataba de controlar la expresión de su rostro.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó él, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que iniciaba una conversación por interés propio.

Ella, aún temblando, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más. Había caminado por horas, sin seguir ningún camino en específico. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la traición de Sendoh no era lo que más le molestaba: Era la de Rukawa. Desde ese momento, guió sus pasos hacia donde sabía que podía encontrarlo.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sendoh me engañó con Leah?" – le preguntó, mientras su voz se quebraba – "¿Por qué dejaste que se riera de mí?"

Rukawa cerró sus manos hasta que se transformaron en puños: Maldito hijo de perra. Obviamente, le había dicho la verdad y se había asegurado de meterlo al medio de la historia hasta lograr que ella lo detestase a él también. Y ella no lograba darse cuenta que soportar ver la forma en que él le mentía era lo más difícil que había tenido que aguantar desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

"Él debía decirte, no yo" – dijo, simplemente. Instintivamente, estiró su mano para coger la chaqueta que estaba colgada al borde de la puerta y la extendió para cubrir los hombros de Ayako.

"¿Y si no me decía?" – preguntó ella, ignorando el gesto de preocupación, tan extraño, que él había realizado – "¿Y si Sendoh no me contaba la verdad? ¿Ibas a dejar que continuara viendo mi cara de idiota por quién sabe cuánto tiempo?"

"Sabes bien que no es así" – Rukawa, sin esperar otra respuesta, cogió su bolso del piso y se adentró en la lluvia, sin mirar atrás. Quería dejar la situación tal y como estaba, sabía que nada bueno podía salir de esa conversación. Ella, por un lado, quería culparlo de algo que él creía no era responsabilidad suya. Pero, por otro lado, Rukawa sabía que si se quedaba un solo minuto más frente a la muchacha, iba a decir algo que no se atrevía siquiera a considerar seriamente. Estaba asustado, por primera vez en toda su vida quizás, y como siempre, sabía que debía salir corriendo. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Ayako no pretendía dejarlo ir. Ensanchó la mirada cuando sintió un golpe relativamente fuerte en la espalda. Bajó la mirada, y vio cómo su balón, olvidado en la cancha, lo había impactado, evidentemente porque la muchacha lo había arrojado. Se volteó, enojado como cada vez que alguien lo provocaba.

"¡Ni siquiera pienses en irte y dejarme hablando sola aquí!" – exclamó ella, completamente furiosa – "¡Y te hice una pregunta y quiero que la respondas!"

"Ya te contesté" – dijo Rukawa, pasando una mano por su cabello mojado para que no le estorbara sobre los ojos.

"No, me dijiste una frase igual de críptica que tú" – dijo ella, rechinando los dientes y acercándose a él. El joven tuvo que inclinar su mirada para poder observarla a los ojos – "Como siempre, me dijiste algo que no significa nada, que respondes simplemente para salir del paso y librarte de mí, de manera tal que no tengas que contestarme con la verdad"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" – preguntó él, entornando la mirada – "Te diré por qué, porque estás enojada con ese imbécil y crees que es por mi culpa"

"¡PUES CLARO QUE ES CULPA TUYA!"

"¿Cómo es posible que sea mi culpa que él te haya engañado?" – preguntó Rukawa, desconcertado y enojado – "¿Y qué si no te hubiera dicho? Seguirías con él, ¿no es cierto? No sabrías nada y esto no estaría pasando"

"¡Pero tú sí sabrías! – gritó Ayako, pegándole un puñetazo a Rukawa en el pecho, que obviamente él ni siquiera sintió – "¡Sabrías que se estaba riendo de mí todos los días! ¡Habrías dejado que me mintiera por siempre!"

"¡Y TÚ TE HABRÍAS QUEDADO CON ÉL!" – Rukawa no creía haber estado tan enojado en toda su vida. Su cuerpo entero era un laberinto de ira, traición y algo más que no lograba distinguir – "¡TE HABRÍAS QUEDADO CON ÉL SABIENDO QUE NUNCA LOGRARÍA LLEGAR A VERTE!"

A pesar de todas las emociones que la habían invadido desde hacía horas, Ayako no pudo dejar de notar que tal vez esta era la primera vez que el muchacho decía más de cinco palabras seguidas que no fueran por obligación. Sabía que esta era la primera vez en que el muchacho decía algo que en realidad quería decir. Sabía que esta era la primera vez que el joven frente a ella trataba de expresar algo parecido a un sentimiento.

"¡Pues claro que me habría quedado con él!" – gritó Ayako – "¡Mientras él y su antigua novia se reían de mí! ¡Y contigo riendo en el fondo también!"

"¡Jamás podría reírme de ti!" – gritó Rukawa, acercando su rostro al de la muchacha, mientras las gotas de lluvia empapaban sus mejillas – "¡No puedo creer que realmente estés tratando de culparme a mí de todo esto!"

"¿Y A QUIÉN MÁS PUEDO CULPAR?" – contestó ella, acercándose peligrosamente a Rukawa, justo en el punto en que sus narices llegaron a tocarse – "¡TÚ SABÍAS TODO Y NI SIQUIERA TUVISTE LA DECENCIA DE ADVERTIRME SOBRE EL IDIOTA CON EL QUE ESTABA! ¡¿Y QUIERES SABER POR QUÉ?! ¡PORQUE ERES UNA BASURA, IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS DEMÁS! ¡SÓLO PIENSAS EN TI MISMO, EN LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA TI, Y EL RESTO NO TE IMPORTA! ¡PRETENDISTE SER MI AMIGO, PERO IBAS A DEJAR QUE SENDOH ME HICIERA DAÑO, COMO TODOS LOS DEMÁS!"

Ayako quería continuar gritando.

Ayako deseaba con todo su ser seguir golpeando con sus palabras a Rukawa, sin cesar si era posible. Lo único que quería era continuar molestándolo, de manera tal que pudiera encontrar un culpable por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Quería que sintiera al menos una pizca del dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Deseaba que Rukawa, al menos, lograra entenderla, o por lo menos convencerla de que él no era el desgraciado que era Sendoh, que no era el maldito que ella estaba imaginando en esos momentos. Que aquella persona que había encontrado en él seguía siendo la misma. Que el muchacho continuaba siendo esa especie de punto fijo al que ella recurría cuando no encontraba salida alguna.

Sin embargo, Rukawa quería otra cosa. Algo que jamás había pensado que querría. Algo que nunca esperó sentir. Y que, a pesar de todas sus dudas, lo dominó en aquel instante, hasta lograr que hiciera lo que jamás imaginó que podría llegar a hacer.

Mientras la veía gritar, con toda la furia ardiendo en su cuerpo, Rukawa sintió que ya era suficiente, que no iba a desperdiciar otro minuto pensando en que lo que debía hacer era lo correcto. Solamente se dejó llevar por la emoción incontrolable que hacía meses que no lo dejaba descansar en paz.

Notando la mirada sorprendida de la muchacha, Rukawa avanzó un paso más, hundió su mano en los rizos indomables de la muchacha, se aferró a la parte posterior de su cuello y, sin pensar por siquiera un segundo, se sumergió en los labios de Ayako. Apenas sintió aquel dulce sabor, cerró los ojos y dejó que solamente su imagen llenara sus pensamientos. Al principio, la rigidez de la muchacha le dio a entender que lo rechazaba, que no quería tenerlo cerca, lo cual logró que sus manos temblaran. Sin embargo, en tan solo un segundo, sintió bajo sus labios una suavidad que solamente había soñado hasta aquel momento. Sintió lentamente cómo el perfume de su cabello llenaba sus pulmones, mientras tímidamente Ayako posaba una de sus manos en su mejilla. Aquel toque provocó que unos escalofríos desconocidos recorrieran su espalda, mientras cerraba sus dedos en torno a la espalda de la joven, pues sentía que nada era lo suficientemente cerca. Dejó que sus dedos se enredaran en sus rizos castaños, mientras un calor extraño lo invadía sin piedad. Sin embargo, aquellas sensaciones quedaron en nada cuando Ayako decidió acercarse aún más, mientras recorría con sus manos el cuello del muchacho, para después aferrarse con fuerza a su espalda. Sin pensarlo más, Rukawa suspiró en la boca de la joven, al sentir el suave y a la vez cálido toque de su lengua contra la suya, que provocó que el muchacho se apoderara de sus labios con urgencia.

En menos de un segundo, que pareció eterno, Ayako se separó bruscamente de Rukawa, completamente atónita. No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, menos lo que él estaba tratando de hacer. Sin embargo, sabía que esta era la primera vez que el joven hacía algo como esto. Y eso era lo que más la asustaba. Pero, de todas maneras, no podía negar que lo que había hecho había sido producto de lo que ambos sentían, y eso sí que no podían negarlo.

"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó Ayako, parpadeando varias veces y con la voz entrecortada – "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Rukawa descubrió que no tenía ninguna respuesta coherente. Lo único que sabía era que debía decirle una sola cosa, que era lo que había estado pensando hacía meses:

"Porque eres la única que no sabe lo hermosa que eres"

Continuará…


End file.
